


[Collection] Mythological Creatures and Mating Heats

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Author loves to chat in the Comments, Breeding Kink, Bunny Boy Sawada Tsunayoshi, Centaur Dino (Reborn), Change the POV - Change the Story, Dogboy Yamamoto Takeshi, Dragon Xanxus (Reborn), Dubious Consent, Hanyou Yamamoto Takeshi, Hermaphrodites, Knotting, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mermaid Sawada Tsunayoshi, Mermaid Yamamoto Takeshi, Not All Tags Apply to All Chapters, Onikuma, Overwhelmed Gokudera Hayato, Overwhelmed Sawada Tsunayoshi, Oviposition, Penis Bones, Selkie Gokudera Hayato, Size Kink, Tag Suggestions Welcome, Transformation, Unicorn Dino (Reborn), Wolf Sawada Tsunayoshi, Wolf Xanxus (Reborn), Xeno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-01-15 08:11:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 41,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12317166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: Porn with just a touch of plot, or ficlets on a theme of mythological creatures. Pieces are related in as much as there is a theme, but do not take place in the same timeline.Indexor in the first A/N with summaries.Newest additions -half-Succubus!Hayato/hanyou!Kyoya





	1. Centaurs (1/?) - Dino/Tsuna - POV Tsuna

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cat's Paws](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11913861) by [Sanjuno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanjuno/pseuds/Sanjuno). 
  * Inspired by [[Collection] Comment Fics for Sanjuno's "Cat's Paws"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12006951) by [Night-Mare (Aoife)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare). 



>   1. [Centaurs - Dino/Tsuna - POV Tsuna](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12317166/chapters/28002834) \- The Cavallone are a far older family than they appear, and demanded certain rights and responsibilities when they entered the Alliance.
>   2. [Hanyou - Hayato/Takeshi/Tsuna - POV Hayato](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12317166/chapters/28028163) \- Takeshi's mother was a Sunekosuri. Most of the time this shows in his sense of humour, but once a year it shows in _other_ ways.
>   3. [Selkie - Hayato/Kyoya - POV Hayato](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12317166/chapters/28399892) \- Lavinia was a Selkie; she left her skin to her son.
>   4. [Unicorn/Shapeshifter - Dino/Tsuna - POV Dino](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12317166/chapters/28570428) \- Different Families have different shifts.
>   5. [Mermen - Hayato/Takeshi/Tsuna - POV Hayato](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12317166/chapters/28569572) \- He's seen them for a _very_ long time.
>   6. [Wolf/Shapeshifter - Xanxus & Tsuna - POV Tsuna](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12317166/chapters/28687472) \- AU of the world set up in 'Unicorn/Shapeshifter'
>   7. [Energiser Bunny](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12317166/chapters/28873314) \- Tsuna/Takeshi, Tsuna/Hayato & Tsuna/Tsuyoshi- Tsuna as a _Dominant_ Bunny Shifter. 
>   8. [Onikumu](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12317166/chapters/28939908) \- Onikumu/Ryohei - Ryohei trips over an onikumu and gets himself bred.
>   9. [Dragon of the Vongola](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12317166/chapters/28937100) \- Xanxus/Tsuna - the Ring Battle ends in a breeding.
>   10. [Experimental 'damage'](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12317166/chapters/29297034/) \- Ken/Tsuna - The Estraneo experimented on Ken in a variety of ways.
> 


**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cavallone are a far older family than they appear, and demanded certain rights and responsibilities when they entered the Alliance.

He's so tired, exhausted, lost in the woods, and cursing his sadist of a tutor, who had insisted on confiscating his Dying Will Pills from him.

"Tsuna?" He starts; he hadn't heard or felt Dino approach him but there's a gentle touch at his shoulder. "Reborn sent me to find you." Strong arms wrap around his waist, and he relaxes into the familiar feel of his senpai's Flames.

His Flames and his brother's wrap around each other, and he starts to squirm around in Dino's grip, intent on hugging him back, and he freezes when he realises that there’s a thick cock prodding at his lower back - "Dino?"

“Yes, Tsuna?” He swallows, not sure how to ask the myriad of questions bubbling to the surface

“Why?” It was the most complicated and the simplest of the questions that he could ask, and the answer would tell him a lot. The cock prodding him in his back was making him feel warm and squirmy inside.

“Because you’re a complete sweetheart, Tsuna. And I have a weakness for Sky Flames, too.” The arms around his waist loosened, and he squirmed round, wanting to look at his senpai’s face. The expression is affectionate, and he blushes. “Reborn’s been teaching you about one side of Flame; there’s another side of them as well. An older one, rooted in mythology, and we hide it in amongst the insanity of the Flame Mafia.” His senpai pulls him over to where there’s a fallen tree, and sits down, and then drags him down into his lap. He feels it when Dino relaxes his hold on his Flames, and he’s surrounded by warm Sky Flames, welcoming him home. He finds himself reflexively curling into that warmth, and those strong Flames. “It means I have an offer for you, Tsuna. But it has a very high price attached to it. And you have to choose it. _But_ if you chose it, I can step in and stop the Ring Battles, sweetheart.”

He hesitates. For Dino to say the price very high meant that it had to be _high_. But the price of the Ring Battles was incredibly high, too. If he or one of his friends lost their Battles it could _kill_ them. “Will I survive it?”

“It might hurt in the short term, Tsuna, but it won’t even come as close to killing you as Reborn has on a number of occasions.” His senpai smiles, and then kisses him, tempting him into opening his mouth, and then there was his senpai’s tongue tangling with his. Dino broke the kiss and leant their foreheads together. “And there’ll be far more pleasure than pain in it, too.”

“Then I choose it, Dino. Because a little bit of pain is better than losing any of them.” The Sky Flames that wrapped around him shifted, pleased.

“Sure about that, Tsuna? I can tell you what it entails?” He shakes his head. He has an idea of what might be involved. “Not even which myth it is that my bloodline’s been hiding?” He shakes his head again. He trusts his senpai, and he’s got a good tolerance for pain. “Then shut your eyes, sweetheart; this is going to work far better a little deeper into the woods, and you need to sleep. You’ve been out here alone for more than forty-eight hours, and I doubt you’ve slept very much.” The Sky Flames wrapped around him make the suggestion an order, and he shuts his eyes obediently and falls asleep immediately, trusting his senpai to keep him safe.

He wakes up on a smooth surface, and there’s something odd about the sounds around him; he keeps hearing something like hoofbeats. “There you are sleepy head. You really have been burning the candle at both ends, haven’t you?” A warm hand stroking over his hair, and he opens his eyes, sleepily, and is rewarded with the sight of his senpai’s muscled chest. Dino had stripped down to his jeans, and his mouth watered at the sight. “Romario’s been helping me set things up, but now you’re awake again, he’s going to go and stand guard far enough away that you don’t have to worry about witnesses.” He nuzzles into the hand stroking his hair, and his senpai smiles, a little sadly, and he wonders what’s wrong. His eyes must have asked the question for him, because his senpai’s lips quirk. “I’d have waited a few more years if I could, sweetheart, that’s all. But I can’t stop the Ring Battles unless you’re incontrovertibly mine, and in a way no one can undo once it’s done.” His senpai takes a perch on the edge of whatever it was that he was laid on, and keeps petting his hair. “I’m going to need you to roll over, Tsuna. We’ll get you nice and comfortable, and then I’ll start.”

He squirms over, and Dino helps him arrange himself, and it’s funny; he hadn’t actually registered that he was naked until his senpai’s large hands stroked down his back, and over his buttocks, shaping them. He shivers as a single finger traces down the crack between them, and presses lightly at the ‘exit’ there. The finger circles, and tickles, and he gets used to being touched there, but he has no idea what connection this has to Dino claiming him in some incontrovertible way. The Sky Flames around him thicken ten-fold, and he’s so calm. So very very calm. “You’re doing so_well_, Tsuna. You’re going to be _beautiful_ when I’m done. Now relax for me.” The finger that’s been circling and pressing at his asshole pushes in, and he makes a sound that he doesn’t have the experience to name. The Sky Flames pour into his body with that finger, and his muscles feel all loose, and slack.

“There we go. I’m going to put something a little bigger in there in a few moments, and that’ll ache a bit, sweetheart, but getting you in foal is the easiest way to make this irreversible. And it’s going to feel very, very good for both of us once you’ve adjusted.” In foal? He’s confused; he feels warmth against his rear, and the soft caress of something against his back. But all he can really focus on is the heat of his senpai’s Flames as they overflow, and pour over him. “Just relax, sweetheart, it will hurt a bit at first, but I promise I will make it feel good as soon as I can.

The cock - his senpai’s - that presses against his opening is enormous. Too big. Far too big, but the slick and swollen tip of it pokes at him ruthlessly, over and over again,, and each nudge makes his opening stretch just a little bit more. And a little bit more, until all of a sudden the head of it pops inside and he screams in surprise and shock and just a little bit of pain. "Shh, Tsuna. You're doing really, really well." More Flames radiate from the thick cock that his senpai is working into his rear, and they soothe the hurt, and he tries to think about how he ended up here, laid over what could _easily_ be described as an altar, with his older brother's cock being forced into his virgin rear. The cock nudges a little deeper with each thrust, and he squeaks in pleasure as Dino's cock rubs against something inside his ass. When it nudges in again, the shock of pleasure makes him thrust back onto his senpai’s thick cock, forcing it even deeper into his body. "There we go, Tsuna. You're starting to enjoy it now, aren't you? Concentrate on the way my cock is stretching your little rear so wide, and the Flames coursing through you. I need you to _want_ this to work with _everything_ you have, sweetheart.”

He can only moan; the sensations are overwhelming, and then rather than a nudge, there’s a sharper thrust, and he screams again at the pleasure-pain, and at the brutal, brutal stretch of his passage. He feels Dino's balls slap against his own, and he exhales convulsively, the air punched out of his lungs by the sheer length of the cock violating his body. The Flames smooth things out so that they stop hurting soon enough, and then the proper sex - or at least he _thinks_ it's proper sex - starts. Long thrusts that send sparks of pleasure up his spine, and force him to match his breathing to the rhythm of the way he's being fucked, because every time Dino's cock is fully seated in his ass, the air is forced out of his lungs. His senpai’s Flames sink into his core, and curl around his own, and then they start to rip and tear at the remnants of the Seal on them and Dino keeps fucking him, keeps driving his cock into his body over, and over and over again.

But then his Flames rip free, curling and raging around both of them, and his senpai laughs delightedly, and keeps fucking him, and then all those Flames rushed back into his body and curls in his abdomen, and the tip of the cock fucking him swells and flares and _oh_. He's being filled with a huge amount of cum; he can feel each individual pulse, and the way the cock is unmoving, is wedged in place, and he wriggles in discomfort. "Shhh. This is necessary, too. I’m claiming you as my mate; once you’ve shifted, I’ll get a foal in that pretty little belly of yours, Tsuna, and then _no_ one will be able to take you away from me.”

He whines. He's too overwhelmed for words, and Dino makes an amused sound, and then that impossibly long, thick cock was being careful and _gently_ withdrawn. His body feels open, wrong, and he feels exhausted, his Flames wild and out of control, but also laden with pleasure. “Roll onto your side, sweetheart.” He does, and he blinks his eyes in confusion, convinced that something has to have been messing with his mind. Dino smiles, and strokes a finger over his cheek. “You took that really, really well sweetheart. I’m going to find myself addicted to you in short order. And yes, I am what it looks like, and you will be too, soon.” His eyes take in the entirety of his senpai’s form; some of it is more familiar than other parts, though he’d never seen his older brother’s chest before today. The human half of his senpai is muscled, and lean, and he wants to see what happens if he licks at Dino’s nipples, but the bottom half of his senpai -

“ _Centaur?!_ ” He squeaks the word, half question, half statement.

“I’m impressed. I wouldn’t have thought Japanese schools covered European mythology.” His senpai takes a half step closer, and reaches out to touch him, and makes a pleased sound as he doesn’t flinch from his touch. But his eyes are fixed on his senpai’s cock which is just becoming erect again, and is already impossibly thick and long, and he swallows, his ass spasming at the idea of taking that. But he had taken it once already, hadn't he? “You’re going to shift shortly, sweetheart, and then I’ll be able to put a foal in your belly, but we have time to burn before then, and I’d _really_ like to take you _again_.” He struggles his way partially upright, and Dino leans down, and his big brother kisses him gently, helping him support his weight.

The two of them kiss for a long moment, one of Dino’s large hands cradling his jaw. When the two of them break their kiss, he gasps: “More, please, Dino-nii.”

"Oh, my sweet little Tsuna."Dino coaxes him into laying down on his back this time, with his butt right at the edge of the surface he’s laid on. His butt aches, it’s opening gaping wide and his senpai’s fluids dripping from it. “You’re too good to me sweetheart.” He can see his senpai’s cock probing at him in this position, and he has no idea how he took it all before, but he did, and he screams his pleasure to the woods as his senpai rears, and lunges, and he’s forced to take the entire length in one go. It expels all of the air from his lungs, and it’s only when Dino withdraws that he can take a breath. Dino's cock is the only thing he can concentrate on, the repeated lunges, the friction, the way it’s punching air out of his lungs, and matching his breathing to the thrusts.

The difference between the two positions becomes clear the longer he’s taken by his senpai. When he was facedown, he’d only felt the soft brush of Dino’s belly hair on his back, but laying on his back, it’s driving him mad, the added friction against his cock and nipples making him squirm. The sensation ties him up in knots, and he wriggles, trying to reach the pleasure hovering _just_ out of reach. The knots unravel, and he sprays his cum over his senpai’s belly, his passage trying desperately to tighten around the cock he’s speared on. His body’s attempt to clamp down around Dino's cock causes his older brother to moan in pleasure, and he feels the head of his senpai’s cock flare again, and their Flames go _wild_.

His body feels hot and needy, and he whines, and his senpai withdraws his cock carefully, and then Dino’s helping him off the surface and he’s standing, wobbling on two feet as the Flames whip around him. He makes an unhappy sound as his senpai takes a step back from him, and then he’s dizzy, and there’s extra feedback, like things are doubled, and it feels so very strange. There’s a warm body and he leans against it gratefully, and just before Dino kisses him, providing him an anchor point in the maelstrom of sensations, he murmurs softly in his ear: “Oh, I was right, Tsuna. Such a pretty mare; one more taking and then you’ll be all _mine_ and no-one will be able to take you away from me.” The kiss is long and deep, and luxurious, and he shifts uncomfortably. “Rest first, sweetheart. I’ll take you again once your shift has finished. Lean yourself against me, and close your eyes, and let your body finish changing."

[Back to the Index](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12317166/navigate) | [Part 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12317166/chapters/28120530)


	2. Hanyou (1/?) - Hayato/Takeshi/Tsuna - POV Hayato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takeshi's mother was a Sunekosuri. Most of the time this shows in his sense of humour, but once a year it shows in _other_ ways.

"You smell weird, baseball idiot. Did you change your soap or something?" He was mentally flailing, because Takeshi smelt really, really good and he has no idea how to process his attraction to the Rain. He’d been under the understandable impression he was straight.

The baseball idiot tilts his head and looks at him oddly, then shakes his head. "Come have some sushi with me; I didn’t see you eat any lunch today, and tousan always likes it when I bring _friends_ home." Takeshi watches him as he eats the sushi - he's hungry enough that he ignores how self-conscious he's feeling about being watched - and they chatter about nonsensical things for a while. What he does note is that for some reason the baseball idiot is barely picking at his dinner, but after the look he got earlier for the question about soap, he leaves it alone. Takeshi doesn’t let any other hints that anything is wrong slip, though he does notice that there’s something about his Flames isn’t right either.

It’s the following day, and he’s still thinking about Takeshi’s weird behaviour the night before; he and Tsuna are sat on the roof eating lunch; the Rain’s at practise, and if he can ask anyone about Takeshi being weird, it has to be their shared Sky."Jyuudaime, something's up with the baseball idiot; his Flames feel odd, he's behaving weird, and he's not eating properly." Tsuna makes a sound he can’t quite identify in the back of his throat, and he sighs, feeling a little put upon. "I'm not being paranoid."

"Oh, I know you’re not." His Sky has a mischievous smile on his lips when he turns his head to look at him. "If he's let you see the symptoms, he wants your help resolving it, Hayato." He has no idea what his Sky is talking about, and it must show, because Tsuna shakes his head in amusement. "What do you keep accusing Takeshi of being other than baseball obsessed, baka'Dera?"

"Other than being a stupid over-excited puppy, you mean?” His Sky laughs, and taps his nose with one finger.

“He’s not stupid, but other than that, you got it in one.” He stares at his Sky his incomprehension showing on his face."I told him to tell you, when we were in the Future, but he hasn't, has he?” He shakes his head and Tsuna continues. “His mom was a Sunekosuri, one who was powerful enough to assume a human form, but she left after Takeshi was born." He blinked, and kept blinking. Takeshi was a UMA. Takeshi was an _actual_ UMA. "He's at least half-youkai, and if I'm reading his behaviour correctly, he's _just_ entering the first stage of this year's Heat. But he normally keeps most of the traits from his mother’s bloodline well hidden other than his occasionally dubious sense of humor; I only found out about his mother by accident. Kyoya and I helped with his Heat last year, but Kyoya’s distracted elsewhere this year, and Takeshi has let you see what’s going on..."

He was definitely still in shock. If Takeshi was a human/youkai cross which other UMA were real, and were they _also_ hiding among humans? Tsuna snapped his fingers in front of his nose. "Sorry, Tsuna. I was stuck on the fact that there was a _real_ UMA _right_ under my nose and I didn’t notice."

His Sky threw back his head and laughed, semi-hysterically. "Oh Hayato, never change. Now, are you going to help me get Takeshi through this year’s Heat?" He nods, almost stupidly. The idea of having the baseball idiot beneath him, begging for his cock either verbally or physically makes him squirm, his own cock suddenly _rock_ hard. “Good. He’s insatiable, and I would have struggled to handle him on my own.”

After lunch, he buries himself in research, learning about the youkai Tsuna had named and spends the rest of the week watching the other teen for the evidence that Takeshi was entering the second stage of his Heat, but his Sky was still the one that spotted that the Rain had crossed the threshold. Tsuna dragged him out of the school building, straight past the demon prefect, who pointedly looked the other way. “We need to make a couple of stops; do you need to grab anything from your flat before we spend a week looking after our 'Keshi?" His Sky treated him to a whistle stop tour of the shopping area. He blushed at some of the things that Tsuna threw into his basket. "Tsuyoshi knows about this. He gave me the shovel talk last year. It was quite funny, but it means that we can hole up in Takeshi's bedroom where he'll feel safe, and there'll be a capable adult to ward off people like Reborn.”

He's _still_ blushing when Tsuna tows him into Takesushi; Tsuyoshi hands him a stack of three bentos, and then his Sky thanks the older Rain and leads him straight up two and a half flights of stairs, and into a large bedroom on the uppermost floor. There’s a double futon, open on the floor, and his eyes widen as he registers that Takeshi is _naked_ in the corner. Naked, _furry_ , with ears and tail visible, with an erect cock and the room smells _wonderful_. He can feel his cock throb in response to both the sight of the Rain, and scents in the air.

"'Keshi?" The baseball idiot's ears prick, and he swallows as he realises that the Rain had been licking his own cock, and it was at _least_ four kinds of hot that Takeshi was that flexible. It suggested _all_ types of interesting sexual positions might be possible. Tsuna had implied that they would be there for the whole week, and that gave the three of them plenty of time to get creative. "I brought Hayato with me." There was a happy yip from the Rain, and their Sky carefully closed the door and locked it. "I'm going to get both of us ready, Takeshi, and then Hayato and I'll do something about how needy you're feeling right now."He’s not quite following what his Sky’s planning, but Tsuna turns to him, and claims his mouth in a forceful kiss and he finds himself mentally flailing all over again.

When Tsuna’s fingers start to unbutton his shirt, he manages to break the kiss, and asks the question on his mind. "Ready?"

"We need to make sure that both of our asses are nice and slick; 'Keshi's going to get a bit carried away when he's in full Heat, and it'll hurt if he decides he wants to fuck you and he takes you raw." His Sky's hands are still busy undressing him, and his pants slide off his hips, leaving him standing there in his boxers. Takeshi had gone back to licking his own cock, but he was definitely watching both of them. And hadn’t Tsuna said this was Takeshi’s _Heat_? Why was he implying they’d both end up under the Rain? "Do you know how to open yourself up, Hayato, or do you want me to do it for you?" He freezes, and his Sky smiles and whistles, and Takeshi is suddenly beside him, kneeling on the floor. "Hayato has a nice, thick cock for you to suck on, 'Keshi." The Rain nuzzles at the front of his boxers, mouthing at his cock through the thin cotton. Tsuna pulls the boxers off his hips and Takeshi licks at his erect cock, and he moans. The Rain is enthusiastic and messy about his interest in his cock, licking and sucking on it like it’s a much beloved treat, and the resulting pleasure thoroughly absorbs his full attention.

It means it’s a shock when Tsuna's fingers, covered in thick lubricant, probe at his asshole and he protests, squeaking an admission that he’s a virgin. The fingers probing him stop trying to push into his body, and instead shift to massaging his opening, making slow circles and pressing gently.

His Sky stand up on tip-toes, and nips at his earlobe. "Then preparation is even more important, Hayato. Because all 'Keshi could talk about last week, when I asked him whether he was starting his Heat, was the fact he really, really wants to fuck you. And he has a fat cock, and an even bigger knot, and he’s running on instinct, not reason." The tip of one finger presses into his opening, and Takeshi sucks on his cock and he arches, and the finger slides all the way in and he squirms at the feeling. "Relax, sweetheart. This is going to feel really, really good, but you have to relax. If you tense up, it’ll hurt." The suction around his cock increases, and then there's a stretching sensation as his Sky forces a second finger into his virgin opening. "Make him feel really good for me, 'Keshi. Good and tranquil, and then I'll help you mount him."

The Rain’s enthusiastic and messy blowjob _rips_ his orgasm from him, and there's a heavy wash of Rain Flames. He has to cling onto his Sky as his knees tremble from the strength of the orgasm. He has to fight the temptation to burn off the Flames, but he knows they’ll make things easier. Tsuna eases him down onto the futon, and then pulls his shirt and t-shirt off, over his head, and rolls a condom over his cock. Tsuna helps him position himself on hands and knees, with pillows to support him. "He's ready for you, 'Keshi." He's high on the tranquility factor of Takeshi’s Flames, and he doesn't fight the way the Rain covers him, his thick cock probing at his opening, and then it stabs into his ass. The cock breaches him completely, bottoming out with a single, sharp thrust that steals his breath, and then the Rain humps him, his cock jabbing at his prostate. He has to fight to catch his breath at the irregular sparks of pleasure that roll up his spine.

"You’re such a good puppy, 'Keshi. I'm going to fuck that slick pussy of yours now; perhaps you’ll catch this time?” The Rain's rhythm smooths a little bit as, he assumes, his Sky matches actions to words, and takes Takeshi. The pleasure becomes more intense, and he whines with it. But there's nothing he can do, not with the way Takeshi has him pinned, inhuman teeth in the back of his neck, and the tranquility overdose. His body is enjoying this, and enjoying it _so_ much that he finds himself cumming again, even though he’d cum only minutes earlier, and Takeshi yips, and then there's a knot _stretching_ his body open. It aches and throbs, and the way Tsuna's still fucking their Rain means that the knot is constantly moving, stretching him, and he has no idea how he’s suppose to keep taking it for however long the knot stays inflated.

“Pussy?” He’s curious. Tsuna could be referring to Takeshi’s ass, _but_ it hadn’t felt like that was what his Sky had meant, and while the stimulation from Takeshi’s cock is pleasurable, it’s not overwhelming in the same way as it had been earlier, and he could think more clearly now.

“Mhmm. Our ‘Keshi’s a hermaphrodite like this. A lovely fat cock to fill one of us with, and the sweetest slit for the other to fill with cum. He’ll be happiest this week when he gets to use both at once.” Then Tsuna moans, a sound that contains syllables from both his and Takeshi’s name, and stops fucking him with the Rain’s cock. The knot deflates, slowly, and Takeshi’s cock softens, and he whines; he'd been getting used to the sensation of being so very full, and wants it back.

"Just keep laying there, sweetheart; you took that _beautifully_ , Hayato. " Takeshi's tongue, presses into his stretched and abused hole, and he moans at the sensation of it’s smooth surface against the sensitive places inside his ass. "I think you're going to be his _favourite_ toy this week." The Rain licks him to another orgasm, this one dry, his balls empty of cum for now.The Rain’s long tongue soothed his sore passage, and then there were Tsuna's fingers pushing into his body again, smearing more thick lubricant over his internal walls. "I was expecting us to share the role of uke, Hayato, but he's very, very fixated on your ass for now; we'll see if we can coax him into mixing things up after we’ve had a nap."

He's so open, so slick that the taking is easier this time. His cock is still soft, but it feels good, sending tingling sparks of pleasure through his whole body and his Sky was beside him, fingers carding his hair. "You're doing so well Hayato. Takeshi's cock is a challenge and you've taken it on the first - and second - attempt and enjoyed it." The Rain ruts on him, and the pleasure keeps growing, and the longer Takeshi fucks him, the more of him that tingles, but with Tsuna as his anchor, he can let the sensations keep accumulating until they overwhelm him. Even though his cock is soft, he cums for a third time. It’s a second dry orgasm and it aches. Takeshi's knot inflates again as he cums, and there's more Rain Flames and this time he's being fucked with Takeshi’s cock _and_ his knot, and he moans at the overwhelming sensation and he greys out from it. He's _still_ taking the Rain's cock when he comes back round again, but there's also Sky Flames seeping into his body, and his own Sun Flames Activate in response, and he screams as his passage spasms tight around the cock using him, forcing Takeshi to stop thrusting. His scream is a pleasured scream, and there's an appreciative chuckle from his Sky at the sound. "A little bit more, Hayato, and then, if his last Heat is anything to go by, he'll need a nap.” Tsuna’s fingers are still carding his hair. “I'm rather looking forward to him taking me again. ‘Keshi in Heat is a very different partner to him not in Heat."

There's another pleased yip from Takeshi, and then he whines in protest as the Rain’s cock softens and slips out of his body. Takeshi uncovers him, leaving him shivering, his body empty, and when he’s together enough to look up, Takeshi's already curled up at the other end of the futon, asleep. The Rain is impossibly flexible, and is curled around himself, his nose pressed to his own tail. He stretches, feeling the strain of his previously virgin opening having been taken twice in quick and enthusiastic succession, though his Sun Flames are already starting to ease the ache. "A week?" His voice is hoarse.

"Your body will adjust to it, Hayato. Mine did." Harmony Flames radiated into his body, and then there were careful fingers testing him, smearing even more lubricant over his inner walls, and then his Sky slides his cock into his body gently and he whimpers. "Shhh. If I'm in you, he won't be able to take you again, and he'll go after me instead. We're just going to cuddle." Tsuna pulls him over onto his side, and doesn't try to do anything other than lay there, appreciating how warm his Sky is.

[Back to the Index](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12317166/navigate)


	3. Centaurs (2/?) - Dino/Tsuna - POV Tsuna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cavallone are a far older family than they appear, and demanded certain rights and responsibilities when they entered the Alliance.

[Part One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12317166/chapters/28002834)

He's still leaning against Dino when he wakes up again, and the majority of him has stopped feeling so weird. Though now his body is still out of sorts - even allowing for his new shape - and feels hot and wet, and he really, really _wants_ his senpai's cock again. "Dino?" There are a number of questions bundled up in his older brother's name, but the most important is what they can do about the way his body _needs_. The rest - including how to shift between forms, because that has to be possible, given he’d never seen any hint Dino wasn’t human before this - can wait.

"Feeling better, sweetheart?" He nods, and his mouth is claimed in another deep, deep kiss by his senpai. "Ready for round three, Tsuna?"

" _Please_." He can hear his own desperation in his voice.

He makes a disappointed noise as his senpai's warmth leaves his side. "I'm going to be mounting you, this time, Tsuna. I need you to straddle the altar sweetheart; I don't want to hurt you." He finds himself nudged over the altar, it's smooth surface cool against his belly. "There we go sweetheart. Going to plant a foal in that pretty belly of yours."

Fingers trace over his rear, and dip down into a new opening, and he mewls at the sensation. It’s completely outside of his admittedly limited range of experiences. “Your pussy is nice and slick, Tsuna. Are you ready, then, sweetheart?” He practically _moans_ his answer to his senpai's question, pressing back against the fingers in emphasis.

Dino stops touching him, and he shivers, disliking the lack of contact, but then there’s the tip of his senpai's cock nudging at his body, sliding over the entrance Dino had tested with his fingers. It probed at his asshole, which despite his change in shift felt open, still, but then his senpai backed up slightly, and plunged into his body. It felt completely different from the way Dino had taken him when he’d been human. "There we go. Doesn't that feel good, Tsuna?"

It does. He squeezes the muscles surrounding the cock that’s buried in his body, testing them, and his brother gasps, and thrusts, jerkily. " _Oh_." He moans at the sensation; it's at least as good this way _already_ as it had been towards the end of both of his prior takings by his senpai. Each thrust sends tingling pleasure through his body, and his Dino coaxes him into twisting his upper body slightly so they can kiss, and he tries squeezing his muscles again, earning him another appreciative gasp from his senpai.

"We have three forms, and we can fuck - or be fucked - in all three. The sensations are different in each one, and you'll figure out your favourite combinations with a little experimentation. If you were to imagine Hayato, or Takeshi, under you on that altar, Tsuna, with their legs spread and their bodies nice and open for you to use, your own cock would soon unsheathe, and you'd be ready to fuck them. They'd be so sweet and hot and tight around it, just like you were for me when I laid you on the altar." He whimpers at the imagery and Dino kisses him again, and then his fingers stroke down his sides. The sensation tickles and he giggles a little. His senpai kisses the giggles from his lips. The weight on his back from his Senpai feels odd, but with the help of the altar underneath him he can support it.

"I'm going to fuck you properly now, Tsuna." His senpai rest his forelegs on what he assumes is a ledge on the altar, and then he's being taken ruthlessly. His senpai uses hard, lunging strokes and his balls slap against a spot that sends shivery pleasure through his new body, one that makes him want to back into his brother's thrusts and demand _more_. But he can't, not with how the altar supports him, but he can beg for more, and does, and _then_ he remembers that he can squeeze those muscles. He does, and the noise Dino makes, and the way the head of the cock in his body flares, stretching him, makes him moan, and then his senpai bites down on the meat of his shoulder and he screams his own pleasure to the woods, his body clenching around his brother's cock and milking it of all the cum in his senpai’s balls.

"There we go, sweetheart." Dino dismounts, and he climbs off the altar, clumsily; then there's the warm bulk of the larger male pressed against his side, and he contorts himself to nuzzle against his older brother's chest. "I should talk you through shifting form soon, but I'm enjoying being in my natural form far too much for now. So, unless you want a _very_ large cock in your ass again?" There's a hopeful note in his senpai's voice.

"Mmm. Do I get to take you the same way?" There's a rumbling laugh from his brother.

"Of course. But not until our foal is properly established in your belly." Dino runs affectionate fingers through his hair. "The family lore is quite insistent about that. You felt very, very good cumming around my cock, and I'd love a fourth round - though if you're too sore, I could talk you through more of _our_ history and lore?"

"What do you mean, established?" He ducks his head, and licks one of his senpai's nipples. He's feeling mischievous, and actually, he really would quite like to be mounted again. Another orgasm would make him feel really good. "And how do we tell?" He's still more than a little unnerved by the idea of a foal in his belly, but he's pointedly not thinking about that in favour of pleasure.

"You’ll _know_ when you feel it, Tsuna. There'll be a spark of Flames, and it will feel very _distinct_ like a separate second 'core' of Flames. Once you can feel it, you can mount me in celebration, sweetheart.” He nips at the nipple he licked, and his senpai shivers again. "Do that one more time, and I'm going to mount you again whether you're ready for it or not." He giggles and does, and his Dino - he test out the phrasing, liking the way being possessive about his senpai ‘feels’ - shifts next to him. He's slightly surprised by how quickly his senpai moves; and he screams as the thick cock of his Dino plunges, not into his new opening, but into his ass. The brilliant friction is unexpected, and he dances underneath his senpai, trying to process the sensation of being taken like this, in this form. "Warned you, sweetheart" His senpai rams his thick cock into him over and over again, and there are sparks of pleasure from both the place the cock is violating and the slap of his Dino-nii's balls against his other opening.

Dino tweaks his nipples and his rear passage spasms around the cock working it, and the strangeness of being this viciously aroused, without his cock being hard finally registers, and he asks the question. "Why isn't my cock responding, Dino-nii?"

"Because there's a dominance component to arousal for us." His older brother nuzzles behind one of his ears. "If you want to get fucked, you'll be nice and slick and open for it. If you want to fuck, then your cock will unsheathe and harden. Right now you're enjoying being fucked and being submissive too much for your cock to come out to play." He finds himself whinnying, and his senpai makes a pleased sound, and rams his cock into him another two or three times. Then he’s cumming so hard he greys out, his muscles spasming around the large, flare-tipped cock in his ass, and he half collapses from the weight of his senpai on his back.

"C'mon, Tsuna. Stand up again." Warm Sky Flames and large hands help him back up off his knees. "We need to do some strength work, don't we sweetheart. I should have had you move back over the altar again. My fault." They're face to face, and his senpai frames his jaw with his hands and kisses him slow and deep and needy. Dino’s the one who breaks the kiss, and touches their foreheads together. "But in my defence, I'm already addicted to you." He's too tired to do anything other than lean into his senpai's hands, and the older Sky smiles, and then leads him over to what seems a lot like a nest of fern leaves, and coaxes him into lying down with him. He wraps him in a warm blanket of Sky Flames, and shuffles them both into a more comfortable position, one of his arms wrapped around him, holding him close. "Nap, and when we wake up, we'll see if they've established, sweetheart, and then once we’ve celebrated, I'll talk you through shifting."

He dozes, warm and safe, leant against his senpai and doesn't surface until he hears hoofbeats, and he blinks his eyes open, sleepily. Romario, in centaur form, his flanks as dark as his hair is across the clearing from them, an alert look on his face. "Boss, your former tutor is coming."

"Let him. I think it's time to remind him that the Arcobaleno aren't the only myth amongst the Flame Mafia."

[Back to the Index](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12317166/navigate) | [Part Three](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12317166/chapters/28941627)


	4. Selkie (1/?) - Hayato/Kyoya - POV Hayato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lavinia was a Selkie; she left her skin to her son.

The small piece of fur is his _last_ present from the woman that he later finds out is his birth mother. His step-mother, the evil witch tries to take it from him, but he becomes Flame Active in response. His father is so pleased by the fact he’s a reasonably powerful Storm - at _just_ shy of five - that he’s allowed to keep it.

The fur is the same colour as his hair, and so soft and luxurious that he finds himself stroking it to soothe himself to sleep every night. When he abandons his father’s castle, it's the one precious thing he takes with him. He doesn't sell the fur, even when he's on the street, and he's starving; despite the fact that more than one person offers him a small fortune for it. The mere idea of selling the last gift from his mother seems abhorrent; his Storm _rages_ and spits at anyone who even suggests it.

When he snatches sleep - difficult, he’d underestimated how unsafe the streets even in his father’s territory were - he dreams of the sea. Eventually, that reminds him of the one time he’d been treated to a visit to Mafia Island, and that the Island was a neutral territory; he’d seen street kids on the Island too, and it was managed by one of the Arcobaleno, wasn’t it? It’s as good a destination as any, and he’s seen his father’s men searching for him; he has no desire to go ‘home’.

He works - and walks - his way towards the coast and finally manages stow away on a boat to Mafia Island. He’s nearly fished out of his hiding place when they dock by Colonello himself, but the chibi Rain just shakes his head, drops a card where he can snatch it up, and leaves him to emerge when night comes. The little card has directions to a safe space to sleep, and he’s grateful. It’s not an orphanage; no child of the mafia would accept that, but there’s food to be found, and places to sleep, and no one chases the Island’s street kids away from the training sessions.

The Island feels almost _safe_ , especially when it's in warmer waters, and he binges on the training sessions available on the Island; one of the few things he misses from his father’s castle are his tutors. He thrives in the classes, and experiments with a number of different weapons, though he still gravitates back to the explosives that Trident Shamal had showed him when he'd asked about the mosquitos; he knew now _exactly_ how tolerant that the assassin-doctor had been of him, and his questions. One of the sessions had covered well-known Flame Users, and he’d learned that Trident Shamal was an accomplished Mist - that meant the mosquitos were likely Mist constructs - and he wasn't a Mist. Or at least he didn't _think_ that he was a Mist. He had access to Storm Flames, after all, had used them on his step-mother, and his Family crowed about their descent from G.

The four summers he spends on Mafia Island are some of the best times in his young life. The winters in between are harder, but he’s Flame Active, and he's Storm-flamed so the one or two times someone startles him ... well, there's never much left.

The problem is that _eventually_ one of his father's men spots him amongst the other street kids on the Island, and he knows that even if he uses his Storm Flames on the man, more will come to investigate, _or_ he’ll find himself kicked off the Island. He's lucky though; Trident Shamal's on the Island, and he’s willing to exploit the assassin-doctor’s apparent soft spot for him, if it keeps him away from his father. And he does want to learn more about how to use dynamite from him. The man eyes him thoughtfully, and he’s worried that Shamal won’t take him on for the long moment it takes the Mist to decide, but Shamal allows him to trail along after him. Even if he does set a _strict_ time limit on it to start with. And demands he pulls his weight.

It's under Shamal's watchful eye that he actually changes shape the first time. Not that that was the point of the exercise they’d been working on; it had been intended to sate Shamal's curiosity about an anomaly the Mist had sensed in his Flames. But he _had_ been using the piece of fur, from his mother, as his focal object, and _something_ had surged, and he'd blinked and then he’d found himself looking _up_ at Shamal from a _very_ alien point of view. He’d panicked, and almost four years on the street has his instincts well honed; he had two responses to something being _this_ strange, or wrong. Either he took cover, and tried to get away, or he set the threat on _fire_. His Flames were out of his reach, and he’d bolted for the only hiding place available to him; under the larger of the two beds in their hotel room.

He’d shivered, terrified under the bed. He’d barely noticed the change of shape; not next to the fact that his Flames - his companion for almost as long as he could remember - were out of reach. Then there had been a mosquito bite, and he'd woken up, still in that alien shape, his Storm still out of his reach, though something else was surfacing in it’s place. He’d been in a nest of blankets in the hotel room’s bathtub, and he'd been thoroughly confused. Shamal had been perched on the edge of the bathtub, eyeing him even _more_ thoughtfully than he had on the Island when he pled for the doctor-assassin to take him on as an apprentice, and then there had been long fingers scritching his muzzle - which had felt very, very good.

That had soothed his panic, and the man had sighed, and reached for another mosquito capsule. He’d ducked his head reflexively under the blankets, not wanting to _see_ the insect that was going to bite him; he knew far too much about the potential occupants of those capsules to _ever_ be comfortable being bitten by one of them. He’d whimpered - and the sound he’d made was so non-human that it had made the panic start to rise again. Shamal had clucked his tongue, and then there’d been a soft sound he’d recognised as the capsule being returned to it’s case. He’d extracted his head from the blankets he’d buried himself in, and stared at the man. There’d been eye rolling, and then the scritching had resumed, and he’d found himself listening to the doctor-assassin’s voice; it had been rhythmic, soothing, and with twenty-twenty hindsight, heavily Mist-laced. The man had still teased him for apparently having a Mist Secondary, or otherwise achieving a Flame first, but the exercise he’d talked him through had still worked, had produced a second surge of whatever it had been - not his Storm - and he’d found himself abruptly human again, though _definitely_ grateful for the blankets; he’s less grateful for the way Shamal then _insists_ that they’re going to try repeating whatever it was he’d done to see if it was reproducible. There were downsides to having a mentor with a scientific bent.

They don't talk about that night, though Shamal does present him with a Mist-wrought bracer that the fur fits inside. It keeps it in constant contact with his skin, and that means the transformation is always available to him as a last resort. He tries to thank the doctor-assassin, but Shamal won't let him. (He does rescue the Mist from two separate enraged husbands, so he decides to count them as sort of even.) They split up at the beginning of the summer; Shamal's refusing to teach him anymore after an incident on a Hit, but trailing around after the doctor-assassin has given him _just_ enough of a leg up to take Hits of his own, and the older man was planning to head back into his Family's territories - and he wouldn’t have been willing to follow him _there_.

His first solo hit is a mess, and he ends up diving into the water with a graze from a bullet. But the fur is there, and after the way Shamal had made him practise, the transformation is easy, and instinctive, and he swims away from the site of the hit. He loses himself to his instincts for a while, and it's actually worth it; he might not _know_ how to be a Seal, but the form he transforms into _does_. It can hunt and hide, and when he regains himself and returns to land, he has a full belly and has had more than one good night's sleep. And appearing to 'walk' away from that mess of a hit - and reappearing hale and healthy - gets him a _lot_ of credit.

He lives that way - between hits and the sea - for the next winter. Depending on how exhausted he is when he slips into the water, he varies in size from being a barely weaned pup to nearly adult in size; fortunately most of the time seals are a solitary species, and do venture into these waters, so humans - and other creatures - leave him be. The summer is easier, and it gets easier still when he thinks to use the public libraries in seaside towns to research which fish are coming through and when, so he can primarily eat as a seal and then supplement it with human food when the hunting is lean. And being a seal is useful occasionally as an escape route, too, though he does nearly get cornered in Venice. He refuses to go back near that lagoon again; the water is _nasty_.

He's a fairly successful hitman by the time the invitation - which comes via Shamal - reaches him. It's intriguing. Very, very intriguing. It offers him the chance to be Guardian to a Sky his own age; and it cites his mother as an advantage, not a disadvantage which confuses him. His curiosity leads him to at least consider the invite, and answer it, asking for more information. He gets the additional information but there’s a glaring hole in it. He's torn; the dossier doesn’t name who the Sky 'belongs' to, and he's not sure he’s willing to risk the _wrong_ Family finding out about his ability to change shapes.

He finally decides that the temptation offered - a Sky - outweighs the risks by a wide enough margin that he’s willing to take the chance, and travel to Japan. But he was going to go and do some reconnaissance _first_.

[Back to the Index](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12317166/navigate) | [Part Two](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12317166/chapters/29042571)


	5. Unicorn/Shapeshifter (1/?) - Dino/Tsuna - POV Dino

"Reborn is a sadistic little shit, but I don't actually blame him for those tendencies." Tsuna jumps, and he catches the younger Sky as he flails. "Sorry, Tsuna. I didn't realise I'd been moving so quietly."

Tsuna is tiny against his larger form, and far colder to the touch than he's used to other Flame Users being; even Squalo, with his frozen Sky ran hotter than his little brother did. Was it a side effect of that cursed Seal? "Why not?"

"He's a cursed adult." He fumbled in his pocket for his phone, and showed his little brother one of the photos that Reborn didn't know he had. It was of Reborn as an adult, and he'd found it in his grandfather’s journal. "One of eight. There were only supposed to be seven, but - well it's a long story. To put in perspective though, Reborn was the World’s Greatest Hitman when the _Eighth_ reigned over the Vongola, Tsuna." His kohai squeaks. Something about his comment distresses his little brother, and he wraps his arms around Tsuna, and radiates Sky Flames at him. "My grandfather knew him, before the curse; they were friends of sorts, though some of his notes suggest that he’s only gotten _worse_." His kohai squirms in his arms, but he doesn’t release him. "What’s making you so uncomfortable, Tsuna?"

"He sleeps in my bedroom, Dino-nii." As a guard he suspected, given the way the older Vongola boys had fallen to assassins, but he could understand why having an adult male sleeping in his room with him might make a civilian uncomfortable. That had been something _he’d_ had to get used to when he became the Heir. His kohai relaxes in his arms as his Sky Flames seep into his system, and then he's flailing a little bit himself. The Seal his former tutor had been complaining so bitterly about, about the way it affected Tsunayoshi and how tricky it was being to remove, started to lift and peel away like an old scab.

“There is a reason for him doing that, sweetheart, but if it makes you feel any better, Romario and the others rotate which one of them sleep in my bedroom as a guard. Reborn’s just trying to keep you alive.” He concentrated on continuing to radiate his Flames at the younger Sky, and on soothing the less human half of his own soul as it woke up and sniffed appreciatively at the younger Sky. Which was an interesting reaction; that half of his soul normally _hated_ other Skies, to the point where he’d nearly skewered Federico when he was younger, and he'd have to consider the whys - and what to do about them - later.

"Wha'ever you're doing feels good, Dino-nii." He smiles, and hides it in his kohai's hair; he’s very tempted to transform and see what his Tsuna thinks of him in his full glory. He hasn’t shifted since he left Italy - finding somewhere secluded enough is tricky, and he doesn’t have a Mist of his own yet - but he still needs to talk with his kohai a _little_ bit more, rather than dazzle him with his other self; especially as he doubts Reborn has bothered to discuss shifting with him. Not with the Seal so firmly in place.

"As I said Reborn's a sadistic little shit, Tsuna. And he doesn't like to remember he's cursed or about any of the more, uh, supernatural parts of our community. And for some of it; well, he doesn’t have his own Sky. Grandfather tried to lure him in, but he’s strong enough that he couldn’t; nor could Daniela - the Vongola Eighth, I mean - so it’s possible he only knows about it intellectually.” He has a limp, purring kohai plastered to his front, and his cock twitches in interest. “I’m the Bucking Horse, Tsuna; your father is known as the Young Lion of the Vongola for a reason and Xanxus, prior to his uh, incarceration was the Vongola's Wolf. And those names have meaning Tsuna. Not always the obvious meaning; some of us hide _some_ of what we are, even from other Flame Users.” “Everyone assumes you'll take after your father, but I don't think you will, will you, Tsuna."

His kohai shakes his head. “If he wanted me to take after him, he should have been here for me to take after.” He smiles, and allows himself to absent mindedly groom the younger Sky's hair while he uses his Flames to try and finish ‘lifting’ the Seal free. It keeps his little brother limp and relaxed, and he could get _very_ used to having an affectionate and happy Tsuna in his arms. It seems to take forever, but he finally pries the Seal loose. Once he does, Tsuna's Flames stretch themselves for the first time in a _very_ long time. He wonders, while he waits for them to settle on their shape of choice, whether their first transformation was why the Ninth and Iemitsu had had his little brother Sealed; if he’d been something other than a feline, he could have seen them panicking. There’d been enough controversy about Xanxus after all. That was all too plausible a possibility. He takes a step back from the cloud of Sky Flames that was Tsuna’s current form, and transformed himself, settling into the seeming of a unicorn, his truest form, and shook out his mane.

Tsuna's Flames settled, and he nickered in amusement at the result. Wouldn't this be a kick in the teeth for Iemitsu. Forms followed bloodlines, like the predisposition towards Sky Flames did, though the main Italian lines had interbred enough that if a child had a form that differed, it happened; the treaties that bound the Alliance assigned Skies to the Family to which their Form belonged. That was part of the issue with Xanxus; he’d shifted late, and into an non-Vongola form. Which had revealed the Ninth’s lies rather dramatically, and had definitely contributed to the Cradle Affair. But despite Sealing and abandoning Tsuna, Iemitsu would have still expected his son to be a Lion; and he was going to look forward to the young Lion's response to _this_.

Tsuna was a yearling. He nosed against him, still nickering in amusement, and then shifted back again to inspect his kohai with human eyes. His little brother made a disappointed sound and nuzzled against his shoulder almost knocking him over. "You're very pretty like this, sweetheart.” He reaches up and rubs the back of his kohai’s ears, finding just the right spot to make the younger Sky close his eyes in enjoyment. “And your father - and the Ninth - are going to have apoplexy. An equine shift makes you Cavallone." He rubs his face affectionately against Tsuna's. "Under the original terms of the Alliance treaty, you'd be 'owed' a mate of equal rank. Right now, that's me, Tsuna - or my heir, I suppose, though I'd have to do some research into who that would be." He muses on who it would be and his little brother lips at his hair, and he laughs in amusement. "Okay, okay, I get the hint. Quit talking politics. Before I shift back again, do you _want_ to be a Cavallone, sweetheart?" He's very nearly impaled by his little brother's new horn, as he nods, the human gesture comical on the equine form. His little brother backs up when he doesn’t shift immediately, and aims his short, currently blunt horn at his chest. And snorts, pawing at the ground. "Fine, fine." He shifts back, and his little brother whinnies in delight, and rubs against him playfully. He catches a whiff of a sweet scent when Tsuna does, but he ignores it in favour of teaching his little brother how to play fight and groom. They’re playing chase when his kohai presents, and he's too submerged in his instincts, playing the Herd Stallion for his Tsuna, whose Flames are dancing around him so beautifully, to realise _precisely_ what’s going on.

Tsuna spreads his hind legs and swishes his tail, and he curls his lip and enjoys the rich sweet scent of his kohai's estrus. He knew there was something he should remember; something about what this means, but it didn't matter. Not next to the sweet scent that was tempting him and his cock was hard and unsheathed, and he wanted to force it into that slick, tempting slit. And his mare wanted him to take them , too, or they’d have bolted from him when he tried to mount them.

He rears and rams his cock into his mare, and bottoms out in a single thrust. His mare screams, and clenches around his cock. And clenches again, and again, and he comes back to himself again with the realisation that his little brother was cumming around his cock. And then the fluidity in Tsuna's Flames settled, his form fixing itself.

His little brother shivered, and shifted back to human form, sliding off of his cock before he could cum himself, and he followed him back to human form, and then followed his kohai down to the ground and covered him again, still caught up in the urgency of the moment, and forced his cock back into him. Into the only hole available, into tight, surprisingly slick heat, and his little brother screamed again, but his body gave, and the cock he palms is hard, and he rides his Tsuna again, the younger Sky’s hands scrabbling at the grass, and the tight, intoxicating heat around his cock forces almost everything else from his mind. He barely manages to hold onto the thought that he needs to make sure his partner enjoys this. He manages it; Tsuna is the one who comes first, slick cum spraying onto the ground, and with his name - and an affectionate suffix - on his lips, and that brings him off as well. But rather than succumb to a nap, his little brother is shifting again, and he hesitates before following him this time, taking a moment to admire the form his Tsuna takes, the one that marks him as a Cavallone Sky. As _his_.

Tsuna's hide is a brilliant white, his mane and tail the orange of his pure and incredibly rich Sky Flames. Curiously his hooves and horn are silver, rather than the gold of his own, and he wonders what the significance of that is. But he can't spend very long considering it, not when Tsuna was poking at his side with his horn, and he takes the hint, and climbs to his feet. But rather than shift again himself, he runs curious hands over his little brother's form, checking his conformation and scritching all those spots he _knows_ will feel good. There’s behind his ears, and the base of his mane, and it gives him a chance to take a breather. Not that his cock needs it; not with the way Tsuna’s Flames are still dancing around him, still tugging at the edges of his senses and eroding his self-control, but his mind does.

Tsuna is the one that shifts under his hands, stepping forwards, so that the hands that were on his little brother’s flanks brush over his rear, and allows him to trace his fingers over the slick opening to his body, and whinnies in annoyance when his touch stays light and external. He's still not entirely sure why his little brother's Flames chose this form, but he's not going to argue with the gods over this one. Not when it's given him _everything_ he might possibly want. He’s not ashamed of his preferences, but they have made his life more complicated. Tsuna shifts under his hands again, impatient, and his fingers slide into his wet, aroused flesh, testing, teasing, and he's still not sure why he's human shaped rather than a unicorn. Not that it matters; not with warm willing flesh around his hand, and his little brother making sounds that say he's enjoying this, and then the flesh itself spasming and Tsuna snorting like a mare who has just thoroughly enjoyed being mounted by a stallion. It’s almost a shame that there’s nothing he could use to stand on, so he could just take his little brother like this. He’ll have to work on Xanxus and his little brother’s flying trick, but for now -

\- he shakes himself and he’s a unicorn again, and Tsuna is still in estrus, is still presenting for him. Wants this. He mounts him again, and he’s even slicker and backs against him, an equal participant in his taking this time. The sky is beginning to turn orange by the time they’re both too exhausted to continue; he’s a little bit surprised that they haven’t been interrupted, but it’s entirely possible that Romario had intercepted anyone looking for them.

He shifts back to human form. He has to force his Will on Tsuna to get him to shift back, and he feels a little bit sheepish at the state he’s left the younger Sky in. He can barely walk, and his body was dripping with fluids, and he draped his coat over his little brother hiding him from view. Predictably, that’s when Romario appears, and the two of them redress Tsuna, and he carries him back to the car. He should return him to his mother and his tutor, but he was going to be selfish and keep him to himself just a _little_ bit longer.

[Back to the Index](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12317166/navigate)


	6. Mermaids (1/?) - Hayato/Takeshi/Tsuna - PoV Hayato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's seen them for a _very_ long time.

When he’s five, he envies the lives of the kids in the books he reads. They have normal lives, parents who care; they live in houses, not castles, and there aren’t scary men with guns everywhere, and their sisters aren’t trying to kill them. But in some of the stories the kids also have adventures; they have hiding places, and do fun things, which gives him _ideas_. But it takes him more than a year to find his own hiding place; the requirement that he struggles to meet is that he wants his hiding place to be _his_ alone. A place that _none_ of the adults will find.

In the end, his hiding place of choice is a tiny ledge, halfway up the cliff that the Family’s ‘castle’ rests on. The passageway that leads to the ledge is half collapsed, and he has to _want_ to get into it really, really badly for the doorway to it to even open. The ledge is sun-warmed, and safe, and neither his sister's poison cooking can get him there, nor can his father reach him to discipline him. There's enough shade that he can take shelter from the sun if need be, and there's wildlife to watch. He gets to know the ospreys that nest in the area, and the pod of dolphins, and they know him; by the time he’s eight, the younger ospreys will even take pieces of fish from his hands if he's careful.

Sometimes he’s fallen asleep, on his tiny ledge, and later woken up with a blanket covering him; at other times, he’d be willing to swear he’s seen children swimming with the dolphins. The ospreys have even brought him food once or twice; food he could eat. And his hiding place is something he misses when he runs; he always finds another one, as similar as possible, if he can. The dolphins reappear if he stays put in one place for long enough - but so do his father's men, chasing him, wanting to take him back - and eventually he figures out that once he’s seen his dolphins, he has at most three days before he needs to start running again.

He's older now, and he's not been near the sea for over a year - and he misses it like his heart is _broken_. Bianchi’s run from their father, too, but the two of them are too badly damaged to talk to each other face-to-face. They exchange letters; he tells her about Shamal, and about his mother as he finds out more about her. She tells him about the missions she runs with Reborn, the facades they wear depending on who they’re around. It takes them time, but the letters let them rebuild their relationship, and that’s more than enough, for now.

And then, there's the summons to Japan. From his sister’s Arcobaleno; she’s gone her own way again, but bears Reborn’s protection still; is known as his girlfriend, which means no one messes with her. He might be able to stay put there; despite his status as Heir, even his father won't challenge an Arcobaleno to retrieve him. The Greatest Hitman in the world has a sideline in tutoring - his most notable proteges being his sister and the new Cavallone Don - and his newest student was going to need a right hand, and a guide through the murky waters that make up the Underworld. It sounds like an ideal placement for him. It even comes with the possibility of a Sky, though the note stresses that it’s only a possibility; his new student’s bonding conditions were likely to have been badly skewed by the Seal.

Except that Sawada Tsunayoshi isn't in Namimori.

He watches the boy's mother with the Arcobaleno on his shoulder, the two of them trying to figure out what’s going on. There had been no report to the CEDEF of Tsunayoshi going missing, and Sawada Nana _definitely_ isn’t in any of the states he’d associate with her being the mother of a missing child. In the meantime he trains with Reborn; Bianchi warned him about letting the cursed hitman get bored, and he might as well take advantage of the priceless resource the man represents. His shooting certainly rapidly improves!

And then one day - when Reborn is elsewhere, investigating a lead that they both know will go nowhere - he follows Sawada Nana and Yamamoto Tsuyoshi to the edge of the ocean. The older man, an Active Rain, and possibly even Nana’s Guardian is carrying several wrapped boxes that he discovers are full of sushi when the two of them sit down on an isolated jetty, and open them. He almost falls off of his perch - would have done, if not for the time he’d spent on his tiny ledge at home - when some of _his_ dolphins snatch the sushi from the adults’ fingers.

He misses his dolphins _dearly_ , and he finds himself drawn to the water's edge over and over again, hoping to catch a glimpse of them. He won’t run this time. He’s not sure he can afford to run again. He aches. Reborn had promised him the chance of a Sky, and to know how close he'd come, only to miss out, hurt.

He’s perched on a ledge, one a little like his first refuge place, watching the water, hoping for a sighting when it finally happens. He’s concentrating so hard on the water, looking for any flicker of movement that he doesn’t register Reborn sneaking up on him."We'll find him, Smoking Bomb." The Arcobaleno's voice makes him start, and he slips into the water. He flails, and there are the fins of dolphins - dolphins he had seen no hint of prior to that moment - hooked under his hands, and they’re towing him away, and he passes out as they drag him under the water. His last thought as his vision greys out is that he thought dolphins _rescued_ humans, not tried to kill them.

He's dizzy and the light is oddly muted when he comes back around again, but there are two other teens there; he recognises one of them almost immediately from the picture in the file Reborn had given him, but he can't speak. The air is weirdly thick, and he realises with a start that it’s _water_ , but there's an odd sense of Harmony, a welcome sense of Home that eases his panic, and no sense of hypoxia - a sensation his experiments have left him all too familiar with. The smaller of the two teens smiles when he sees his eyes are open, and his eyes widen still further when he realises that their legs aren’t legs, but a tail - like that of a dolphin.

Tsunayoshi kisses him. Sky Flames bleed into him through their kiss, intoxicating him, curling around his own Flames, and he holds onto his control of them by his fingertips; the two of them press him between them, and take turns kissing him, gently. He has no idea why he isn't drowning, but the Harmony from Tsunayoshi, and the Tranquility from the other teen - who had to be Tsuyoshi’s son, and Tsunayoshi’s Rain from the feeling of his Flames - keeps him from panicking at the fact that he’s underwater.

The two of them kiss him until they have him even more intoxicated with lust than with Tsunayoshi’s Sky Flames. There are cool hands caressing his skin; one set of them unbuttons his fly, and tug his pants off, while the other strip him of his t-shirt between kisses. Once they have him stripped, the Rain grins at him, and Tsunayoshi shakes his head in obvious amusement, and then his cock is being sucked and he's weightless in the water, and the only way he can anchor himself is to hold to Tsunayoshi, his promised Sky, as it feels like his brain is being sucked out of his cock.

One of the Rain's hands nudges his thighs apart, and two cool fingers probe at his asshole, slick with something. They slide into his ass as he cums, and it's the strangest sensation. But good, especially the way his passage spasms and clenches around the fingers, and Tsunayoshi makes an amused sound, and then there's something larger and slicker than just fingers pushing into his butt. It startles him, how good it feels, having something thick and hard filling him, and he squirms, and wriggles, impaled on what he assumes is Tsunayoshi’s cock. The Rain surges up the length of his body, and kisses him, tongue thrusting into his mouth, and then there’s slick, cool tightness around his cock, and Tsunayoshi and the Rain have him pinned between them and he's so full, and dizzy, and there's so much pleasure that his mind doesn't know how to process the intense sensations of simultaneously fucking and being fucked. His body does though; he cums at least twice before he blacks out.

" _breathe_. Breathe. _BREATHE_." Sun Flames, harsh, burning hot, radiating into him, and there were small hands performing CPR on him, and he coughs up water. That stops Reborn attempting to crack his ribs.

"Saw -" He coughs, more water trickling from the corner of his mouth.

"How the hell did you avoid learning how to swim, Smoking Bomb." He knows how to swim, but the little Sun is worried about him and - according to his sister - a worried Reborn is dangerous enough that he’s not going to try and correct him. He has himself half convinced he hallucinated them by the end of the week, and is being put through an intensive training course that is _definitely_ the Arcobaleno trying to ignore the fact he can't find the Sky he's here to train; not that he minds. If they can’t find Tsunayoshi again, the upskilling will help keep him alive, and his new found ability to freedive is _very_ welcome, as it means he can hunt for his Sky. And Tsunayoshi is _his_ Sky, he’s decided.

It takes him a while to escape Reborn’s shortened leash. When he does, he slips into the water in the same deserted cove that he woke up in; he doesn't find either of them the first two times he does, but the third time - the third time, the Tranquility and the Harmony are there again. He relaxes into the warm Sky Flames, and doesn’t fight them, and as he greys out again, and comes around with Takeshi - as he’s learned the Rain is named - behind him, and Tsunayoshi in front of him. His body has already accepted a large cock into it, and Takeshi’s nuzzling at his throat. Tsunayoshi kisses him, forcefully, and then repositions himself, and his own cock is sliding into cool, slick tightness, and he moans, soundlessly.

This taking is more vigorous; he remembers more of it, and he thinks Takeshi - the Rain - was less careful with the lubrication than Tsunayoshi was. He feels larger, and the friction is much, much more intense. Tsunayoshi drags his head down and kisses him, and snatches up his Flames and drags them into his - Tsunayoshi’s - Sky before he can get them back under control again. The cock in his ass bruises his prostate over and over again and the cool, slick tightness around his cock spasms, and squeezes him _even_ more tightly, and he surrenders to the pleasure, and allows his Sky’s body to milk him of his cum. The blunt cock piercing him responds to his body's pleasured state, and he feels cool cum coating the inside of his passage.

He must have blacked out again, as he wakes up on the beach, his clothing piled next to him, and his ass feeling raw and well used, something dripping from it. "Why does the sea keep giving you back, Gokudera Hayato, when it keeps my boy?" The unexpected question comes from Takeshi’s father, who is crouched next to him; the man’s hands are gentle, and he helps him to stand up, and pull his clothes on. He doesn't know the answer to the question the older Rain is asking; he’s exhausted and coughing up water on every third breath.

Tsuyoshi coaxes him back to his private quarters in the apartment over his restaurant, and runs him a hot bath. There are dry clothes waiting for him when he finally emerges from the bath - he’s become more and more fond of being immersed in water over the last few weeks - and that, in and of itself, tells a story, given that they're brand new and definitely sized for the Rain he’s now met twice, and not a younger Takeshi. Once he’s dry and dressed, Tsuyoshi places a platter of tuna sashimi in front of him and saturates the room in Rain Flames that are most _definitely_ kin to Takeshi’s to keep him calm.

“You were with our boys, immediately before I pulled you from the sea, weren’t you Gokudera?” He nods. It’s almost a relief that he doesn’t have to try and persuade Tsuyoshi that he’s not imagining the presence of Tsunayoshi and Takeshi.

He takes another bite of the superb tuna sashimi, and then decides that he’s going to ask the question that’s just popped into his head; Tsuyoshi is far too calm about all of this _not_ to know the answer. “How did they end up as mermen, Yamamoto-san?”

"Call me Tsuyoshi, Hayato.” The older Rain took a piece of the sashimi with his own set of chopsticks. “The short version is - well, I assume Reborn told you that Tsunayoshi was Sealed, yes? I doubted he told you who by though. This all started when the boys were five; Sawada Iemitsu brought his own Sky for a visit, and the visit ended with Tsunayoshi's Flames Sealed. The Seal made Tsunayoshi clumsy, and not longer after Sawada Iemitsu and his Sky left, Tsunayoshi was at the beach, and he tripped, right into the water, and my Takeshi - who was already half-bonded to Tsunayoshi when he was Sealed - dived into the water after him. Multiple people dove in after them, but their bodies were never found. Officially, they're dead, but various people have seen them since; myself, and Nana included.

He swallows. "I think I was about six, the first time I saw them. They've been my company since -" he's not ready to describe the reason why he sought company by the sea, "- since then. At least when I was anywhere near the sea."

Tsuyoshi eyes him curiously. "You’re far too laid back about _all_ of this - and Flame Active, to boot. Are you a Falco, a Superbi, or from one of the other Families, Hayato?” The older Rain tilts his head, and he feels Flames probing at him gently. “No. I take that back; you're not a Superbi, they don't throw Storm Clouds."

“Falco.” He makes a face; he’s not admitted to that connection since he gained his Name. “But I’m an independent. As is my sister, Bianchi - and we’re both Named.”

"I’m not sure if I want to know what drove a Storm Cloud quite so far from his ‘natural’ territory, Hayato. Instead I’ll ask a simpler question; how is my boy, Hayato?" The older Rain, who in that moment was very much the father of the Rain who had both fucked him and been fucked by him, asks him that question with a straight face, though he can feel a ripple of amusement in the man’s Flames.

He swallows. Sexy and horny, while accurate, was not a description he was comfortable using to the man in front of him about his son. "Well, I think. We didn't use _words_ , per sae." He felt his cheeks heat.

Tsuyoshi smiles. "I should have expected that it would take ‘romance’ to tempt the boys back closer to land." His cheeks are now _absolutely_ scarlet, and the older Rain laughs. "Next time they steal you away, Hayato, please remind them that they _are_ welcome to visit us, or that we - meaning Nana and I - can find a location to talk to them if they haven’t figured out how to leave the water yet." He has no idea how to answer that; has no idea how to give that message to the pair, given that all their communication so far had involved their cocks. All he can do is nod, and Tsuyoshi's smile widens, and gains a wicked edge. "Do they look after you, Hayato-kun?" The older Rain's voice softens with the question.

He's still blushing, but he does manage to find somewhat diplomatic words the time. "They were very _kind_. Gentle. They stopped me from drowning." He doesn't have any more words, and hides it by tucking back into the sashimi. Tsuyoshi allows him a few moments of silence, and he uses it to settle his mind. "Tsunayoshi looks like a brunette clone of Ieyasu, now, and Takeshi reminds me of a young Ugestu, sir."

The older Rain's Flames flare gently, and his senses register an answering flare of Rain and Mist Flames from a bamboo shinai that was on a shelf, all by itself. "And that's why the Sun Arcobaleno is here, isn't it. Because of that resemblance."

"It's a little more than that, sir. The other side of the Family, the one that's been holding the Italian lands, is out of heirs." Something in his voice - or his Flames - gives _something_ away. Tsuyoshi's Flames sharpened, and the shinai was positively vibrating on it's shelf.

"And you and he came to drag young Tsuna to Italy." The voice is cold and he shakes his head vigorously.

"I came because Reborn contracted me to. Because he offered me the possibility of a Sky of my own - the one thing that would guarantee my freedom from my father and my Family. I couldn't care less about the Vongola, sir; just -" Something about what he says - or the way his Flames feel - is the 'right' thing; the sharpness in Tsuyoshi’s Flames eases off, and he can breathe again.

"Finish the sashimi, Hayato-kun, and then tell me where you're staying." He does, and the older Rain hisses. "You're our main link to the boys right now. You'll stay here, Hayato. Not in that -" he doesn't follow the obviously highly vernacular Japanese, "- 'hotel'. If I catch Reborn -" there's another string of vernacular Japanese, and then he's being ushered back upstairs.

“This is Takeshi’s room -” It’s not a shrine, but a normal bedroom, designed for a teen his age, and given that he had the teen in question’s cock in his ass less than three hours ago, he’s not going to quibble about sleeping in his unused bed. “- but given the circumstances, I’m sure he won’t mind.” The older Rain laughs. “If he came home right now and found you in his bed, I’m pretty sure he’d just curl up with you, given the state you were in when I pulled you out of the water.”

[Back to the Index](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12317166/navigate)


	7. Wolf/Shapeshifter (1/?) - Tsuna & Xanxus - POV Tsuna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/n: So this is an AU of the Unicorn/Shapeshifter fic. Here instead of being Sealed, Tsuna bolts.

He tumbled out of the tree, and the warmth that he'd recently woken flared, and he landed on four feet, and his Tousan and his Tousan's Boss _stared_ at him, their own warmth flaring in consternation at something. Being on four feet _should_ feel strange, but it felt almost more natural than two.

"You _know_ what this means, Iemitsu." He could understand the old man’s words? He tilted his head, and frowned. He hadn’t when he was speaking to Tousan earlier.

"I'm not giving my Tuna-fishie to _him_ ; I’d rather he was _Sealed_." The old man looks thoughtful, and then nods, and there’s a flare of _cold_ , centred on the old man’s finger. Something about the word Sealed makes him bolt, tumbling over himself, and running nose first into one of the men that had accompanied his Tousan's Boss. He had a name beginning with a B, if he remembered correctly? There was a burst of dark blue, and he was somewhere else. In a big, echoing hallway that was full of strange smells, and he followed the smell of cinnamon cookies. Mamma made cinnamon cookies, and they tasted good and meant that she was in a good mood, and he was hungry and needed a hug. Tousan had wanted his boss to do something _bad_ to him.

Someone - another stranger, but sunshine warm and safe, not like Tousan or Tousan’s Boss - scoops him up and snuggles him, tucking him under their chin, and there's cooing, and he struggles, but there's more of the warmth, and fingers scritching behind his ears, and he melts. The stranger carries him down the hallway, away from the cinnamon cookie smell, and into another large room. Not that he can see the room, but his warmth tells him that much. And that there’s someone like him in the middle of the room.

"Boss-honey, someone sent you a present." His sunshine-warm transport sing-songs in what feels like it should be yet another language, but he understands it anyway, and he’s confused, and then he’s being untucked from under ‘Sunshine’s’ chin, and there's a teenager sprawled on a throne, with red eyes, and his eyes widen, as the boy shimmers with orange Flames too, and there's another wolf! He yips in delight and then he's deposited gently on the throne next to the larger wolf and being groomed thoroughly. “I’ll leave you two to play, Boss-honey.”

The sunshine-warm stranger disappears back out of the door, and he yips again, and squirms, but is pinned down by the larger wolf. He whines, but the larger wolf doesn’t let him up until he’s clean again, and then the two of them are playing together, and the sunshine-warm stranger comes back when he’s almost exhausted, with two plates of chopped up steak that they put down near the throne. “Sweetheart, I’m Mama Luss as far as you’re concerned. The wolf you’ve been playing with is Xanxus di Vongola, and you’re ours now.” He wolfs - pun intended - the steak down, and the older wolf eats his own dinner just as quickly, and he has such a full belly and he’s sleepy. Xanxus - he tests the sound of the name - picks him up by the scruff of his neck, and jumps back onto his throne. The older wolf curs around him, and the warmth has an insistent weight, demanding that he _sleep_.

[Back to the Index](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12317166/navigate) | [Part 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12317166/chapters/28687480)


	8. Wolf/Shapeshifter (2/?) - Tsuna & Xanxus - POV Tsuna

[Back to the Index](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12317166/chapters/28687472)

"Xanxus, Iemitsu would like his son back." He was splayed out in the older teen's lap, his ears being gently and expertly scritched by one of the older wolf’s hands. The teen’s other hand was on one of his weapons, and he wanted to growl. He didn’t like Tousan’s Boss, and he didn’t want the source of that _cold_ anywhere near him. The warmth of the older wolf - what Xanxus had called Sky Flames - flared with a sharp edge, teeth and claws that wanted to rend and tear at the older man. It’s only been a few days since he came here, and he already feels safer with Xanxus than he does with his Tousan.

"The trash had five years to imprint on him, to ensure he was a lion, or at least another big cat, but he didn't. He's a wolf. Tradition says he's mine, now; I am the _only_ Wolf-Sky in the Alliance, old man. You’re the one that’s so big on _tradition_ ; do you _really_ want me to have Mammon spread the news that you’re quite willing to violate those traditions of which you’re so proud around the Alliance?” Xanxus’s voice was cold, but his warmth wrapped around him, keeping the cold away from him.

"You would separate him from his mother?" The man’s voice feels _oily_ and it’s a blatant attempt to manipulate Xanxus.

The fingers still and he growls, their Flames entwining together, and flare to visibility, fire hot enough to burn; the wood of Xanxus’s throne blisters. But neither of them are burnt by it. "I was only a few months older than my cub when you took me from my mother. The Falco Heir was only _hours_ old when you insisted he be taken from his mother. You have no pedestal to stand on there, old man. His mother is welcome to visit him here, but here he stays, where I can teach him about his Flames and he can be kept _safe_." The fingers resume their scritching, and he makes a happy little rumbly sound that in a cat would be a purr.

"Iemitsu -" He doesn’t want to see his Tousan. He was the one that suggested the Sealing!

"Is not welcome here. And he can suck my -" the hands cover both his ears, and he growls at the fact the scritching had stopped, "- and I'd be delighted to have an excuse to _make_ him."

"Crude, Xanxus. Who is to be the boy's mother in your little pack, then? I can't see your Rain playing the role; he'd be more likely to skewer young Tsunayoshi than care for him." The hands resume scritching him and they're warm too, and he tunes out the rest of the conversation in favour of basking in the affectionate warmth from the teen whose lap he was sprawled across.

"Stupid old fool." The old man is gone, and the teen shakes himself and shifts into his wolf-form, and he yips in delight, and the two of them chase through the hallways of the Varia compound for the next couple of hours, playing with Xanxus’s minions until Mama Luss grabs both of them by the scruff of their necks, stopping them in their tracks. Mama Luss is _fast_! And then Xanxus is human again, but he’s still being held up by the scruff of his neck. He whines, and Xanxus takes him from Mama Luss, and he tucks his muzzle under the older Sky’s chin.

"Boss-honey, don't you think you should teach our little cub how to play human again? I'm sure he'd like some of the cookies I've been making?" There's a warm cookie, one that smells like cinnamon and chocolate like Xanxus does, held out to him, and he lunges for it, almost diving out of Xanxus’s arms, and Mama Luss laughs. "Human form and you can eat yourself silly on my cookies, cub. Chocolate and canines don't mix for good reasons, and I don’t want you in the infirmary."

He pouts. He doesn't want to be human. Humans have to go to school and do boring stuff like that, whereas he’s been spoiled rotten as a wolf over the past few days. Xanxus turns him around to face him directly, and his voice has the weight of his Flames to it. "My Sun is right, pup. You do need to revert to being human _occasionally_. Hands have their advantages."

He whines pitifully, but then mimics the way Xanxus’s Flames had felt earlier, and shifts back. "Aren't you a cutiepie!" Xanxus's flamboyant Sun hands him the promised cookie and picks up, and hugs him. "I thought the Ninth said he was Sawada's kin, Boss-honey. He's far too tiny, and _far_ too pretty to belong to him." Something passes between the two teens, a silent conversation he isn't party to, but that makes the other two's Flames ripple in interesting ways. "Oh. You're too kind, Boss-honey." Mama Luss has a weird expression on her face when he looks up from his cookie. "But you'll need to corral Belphegor; he was looking forward to our original plan."

There was a low growl from Xanxus, one that was rather wolfy, and gave him ideas, but he grabbed a second cookie and stuffed it in the older Sky's mouth. "We can play together, Mama Luss. Bel's _fun_. He was playing with us yesterday, and he knew all sorts of games, and he was _really_ good at scritching my ears."

The Sun laughs. "Let me teach you how to heal with Sky Flames first, sweetheart. Bel can be rather hard on his playmates when he’s not trying to be good."

"Brat, even if they're Luss's cookies, stuffing things in other people's mouths is not something you're old enough for yet." Mamma Luss swatted Xanxus, though he wasn’t _quite_ sure _why_. Adults were _weird_.

[Back to the Index](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12317166/navigate)


	9. Energiser Bunny (1/?) - Tsuna/Takeshi & Tsuna/Hayato - POV Tsuna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna as a _Dominant_ Bunny Shifter.

"Um. Tsuna, why do you have -" Takeshi made a face. "- rabbit ears? Mukuro isn't in town is he?"

"Not that I was aware ..." One of his hands darted up and he twitched when he felt the ears. "... you didn't see that. Takeshi. You really didn't see that. You weren’t _supposed_ to be _able_ to see that."

"But Tsuna is cute with bunny ears. Does Tsuna have a bunny tail, too?" He face palmed. "Does Tsuna have other rabbit traits?"

"Tsuna does, but -" The Rain had reached out and was scritching the base of his ears, and he felt himself melt, just a little bit, and an unfamiliar heat uncoiled in his bones and spread into his belly.

"Can I see, Tsuna?" It's not fair, the way his Rain is still scritching the base of his ears. It's sapping his willpower, and Takeshi’s already seen too much. "Please. I promise I'll be good."

He folds over, giggling, and Takeshi's fingers slide down to the back of his neck but he keeps petting him him anyway. "You, good, Takeshi?"

The Rain looks sheepish, and he shifts, popping out of his clothes, his form a tiny rabbit, and he bolts, his Rain in quick pursuit. Not that he was trying to actually dodge or escape Takeshi; he had a good gauge for his Rain's sprint speed, and his reaction times, and he leads the taller teen right into the Rain's own bedroom. He shifts back, naked, and unashamed about it. His cock is already erect, sliding smoothly out of it's sheath, and he poses on Takeshi's messy bed.

The startled look on his Rain's face at the shameless display, and the size of his cock, amuses him, not that he'd let it show. "Not a bunny _girl_ Takeshi. A bunny _boy_. I'll be going at you like a rabbit." Takeshi blinks, and he's pleased to see the way his Rain’s groin was now sporting a healthy bulge. "How long can you take your ass being humped, Takeshi? When will you tap out?" His Rain's eyes widen at the implication. “ _Breed_ like rabbits, Takeshi.”

"When I've had enough." Takeshi's voice is honest, and he's already starting to strip - in the doorway. He giggled.

"I don't think you want to give your dad a shock, Takeshi; might want to step into the bedroom, and close the door. Got any lube?" The Rain blushes brilliant red, and steps in and closes the door quickly, kicking his pants the rest of the way off in the process. His cock is long, thick and already dripping cum.

"It's down the side of the bed." He fishes it out, and squirts some on his cock, and plays with it while his Rain finishes stripping. “Um, Tsuna, how long have you -”

“- always. You shouldn’t have scritched my ears, I think.” He’s thoroughly coated his cock in lube, and he’s not _sure_ he’s right about the why, but he is unbearably horny now, and Takeshi’s not objecting to the idea of helping him with the issue. "You might want to get on hands and knees, Takeshi. And now would be a good point at which to tell me if you and Hayato have gotten this far yet or if you’re still a virgin there and I need to be _careful_ , Takeshi."

Takeshi kneels on his bedroom floor, and it’s incredibly tempting to stab his cock into his Rain no matter his answer; he’s posed, and he can even see the tiny rosette that _will_ open for his cock. Even if he has to force it to. "Hayato fucked me this morning."

"Good." He mounts his Rain, and humps against his ass until he finally manages to lodge the tip of his cock in Takeshi’s hole, and then he forces it into the hilt. His Rain makes the most delightful whimper as he bottoms out. It's hot and tight, and he humps and ruts on him; his fuse is very short and he cums very quickly, but between his Flames and the 'provocation' he's not going to soften any time soon. He can _feel_ his Flames curling in his balls, and Takeshi gasps, and tenses, trying to squeeze tight around his cock, but he keeps thrusting, and then his Rain is bucking back, and he keeps humping, keeps ramming his cock in as deep as he can as his Rain whines beneath him, and collapses forward onto his elbows. "You've got a _very_ sweet ass, Takeshi." While he’s already cum four times, that doesn’t say anything about his ability to cum another three or four dozen times. Not with Takeshi making pleased sounds and his ass so tight and hot and _good_. And Takeshi’s ass is now well enough lubricated that it’s squelching with every thrust, and he speeds his thrusts up. "I could keep fucking it for the rest of the day."

His Rain cums, and the fluttery spasmodic twitching of the muscles around his cock is _delightful_ , and he keeps humping him. He wants to keep feeling that sensation. Wants his doe to keep massaging him that sweetly for as long as possible. Preferably until he can’t force any more cum into his Rain’s ass. Takeshi collapses under him, sprawling face down, flat on the floor, and he follows him down, still determinately rutting into the hole he's been given permission to use; Takeshi hasn’t said stop yet. The muscles of his Rain’s ass are starting to twitch continuously around him, and he makes an appreciative purring sound in the back of his throat at the sensation.

"Too much. Too much." His Rain’s words are almost incoherent, but there’s a definite note of pleasure in his voice

"Oh. But you feel so good Takeshi. The way your ass is working my cock -" he hisses and cums for the twelfth time. His Rain’s ass was sloppy with his cum at this point, and Takeshi was shivering beneath him, moaning incoherently. "- it's twitching constantly, making me feel _so_ good." The only thing that would make it better would be if the loose hole he was rutting into could tighten back up again.

"Tsuyoshi -" he turned his head and his Storm is there, cheeks bright pink, and he fucks into his sloppy open Rain another half a dozen times, looking pointedly at his Storm, ignoring the way his fluids were spurting out of the hole he was using. His Storm’s eyes on the other hand were definitely on the large cock plunging in and out of Takeshi’s ass.

"Done, Tsuna. Really. I can’t feel my ass any more." He rolls off his Rain, leaving Takeshi sprawled on the floor, his legs spread, his ass opened and wrecked, dripping with cum. Hayato’s eyes were now flicking back and forth between his cock and Takeshi’s open ass, with it’s filling of cum.  
"Hayato? Was there something you _wanted_ , or are you here to fuck?" Between his unSealed Flames and the heat that Takeshi had set curling in his gut, he didn’t see any point in being ashamed of what he wanted right now.

"F.fuck?" His Storm’s blush and stutter is _adorable_.

"He's worn me out." The words came from the sprawled and wrecked form of his Rain. "He's a freaking energiser bunny." He preened. "Either get in here, get naked and bend over for him so I can watch him wreck you the way he’s wrecked me, baka-dera, or -" Takeshi let it trail off, and he wondered at their dynamic, he really did. "- my ass is so well used you could _fist_ it."

"Idiot. Looks like I could shove a dozen of your baseballs in there." He snickers, and he should have realised that they would be like this in private. That Hayato was aroused and already half undressed was a positive sign. "Juudaime, where's the lube? 'Keshi's such a consummate uke in private that I rarely get fucked, and you’ve got a _very_ generously sized cock." He laughs and throws the bottle at his Storm. He's still horny and if his right hand is willing to throw himself on his cock, he's quite happy to indulge. "Can I ride it for a bit, before you leave me in the state you left our 'Keshi?"

"Of course. But you are going to get thoroughly humped, Hayato." As much fun as being ridden would be, his instincts were demanding that he hump his partners to claim them _properly_.

"Shifter, Juudaime?" He should have known his Storm would know what he was, given his interest in UMA.

"A bit more that _just_ that." He sprawled back on the bed, and Hayato climbed onto him, and his Storm's ass was incredibly tight after how sloppy Takeshi had gotten from an hour of hard use. "Fuck, you're tight, Hayato."

"Told you. The baseball idiot loves getting fucked so much my ass is rarely - _oh_ -" He forces his right hand's hips to still and thrusts up into him rapidly, and watches the flickers of pleasure cross over his Storm's face as he rams his cock into his prostate again and again. Intuition and sex were a fantastic mix. He takes advantage of Hayato's first orgasm to roll them over, and then he has him folded in half beneath him, his ass slick with his own fluids, and he humps away, thoroughly enjoying himself. Especially with the way his Rain was still sprawled, completely and utterly wrecked in his line of sight. "- fuck, Juudaime, you really are the energiser bunny. Wonder if you could 'service' everyone under your Sky like this without being worn out?"

He came again and the Storm's ass started to squelch his fluids squirting out every time he forced his cock back into Hayato's body. Not that his right hand was objecting. He had a look of bliss on his face, and he kept hammering into the silver-haired bomber. Takeshi was partially recovered, stroking his own cock, and watching them. He wrapped a hand around his Storm's cock and forced another orgasm from him, which was too much for Hayato, and he really wasn't into unconscious bodies. But there was his Rain, who didn't complain when he pounced on him, and jammed his cock back into his recovering ass. Which was loose and sloppy, and he _really_ wanted something tighter to use, and he had no idea why he was still so horny.

"Shhh. You're okay Tsuna. We're here, and here for this. We're enjoying ourselves _thoroughly_." Takeshi murmured in his ear. "Next time we'll have everyone here and ready for you, and you can fuck yourself out." His Rain is too limp to do anything that try to tighten up for him as he frantically humps into his ass. "Perhaps we'll _train_ for it." Takeshi manages to reach one hand up, and scritched between his ears, and he came and his cock finally softened and receded into its sheath, and he collapsed on top of his Rain. "I'm sure there's got to be ways to make sure we stay nice and tight for you."

[Back to the Index](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12317166/navigate) | [Omake (Tsuna/Tsuyoshi)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12317166/chapters/28873320)


	10. Energiser Bunny (Omake) - Tsuna/Tsuyoshi - POV Tsuna

[Energizer Bunny (1/?)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12317166/chapters/28873314)

"I was trying to tell you, that Tsuyoshi was on his way up, Tsuna." Both his Rain and his Storm are sprawled out on the floor, their asses wrecked and open and _leaking_ cum.

The oldest of the three Rain swordsmen he knows is in the doorway to Takeshi's bedroom, and he should feel embarrassed, or humiliated, but he's still horny, and he's far more interested in humping the older man, and he has his Flames, and he strokes his own cock meaningfully and allows his Sky Flames to encompass the older Rain. Tsuyoshi's Flames rise to match his own, and then he really doesn't care about his nudity or the state he’s left his first two does in, and Tsuyoshi is nude and leant over his son's desk. He has to kick over a box to stand on, but then he's behind the older man and his cock is accepted easily into his passage. He humps him _shamelessly_ and the Rain's ass is incredibly tight. And Tsuyoshi is moaning in pleasure at his rough treatment.

The older Rain's ass clenches around him, and he keeps rutting into him, and he stays tight, despite the abuse and his cum. He humped him frantically, and Tsuyoshi took it, and thrust back. He came again and again and again, and he was going to have to make Tsuyoshi share the secret of how he was taking the brutal use without ending up nearly as loose as his younger two does had. By his fourth orgasm, Takeshi had been so sloppy his fluids had squirted out with every thrust, but the older Rain was still clamped down tight around his cock and _nothing_ was leaking. "I'm impressed, Dad." Takeshi was sat up now, watching him fuck his father. He reached around and wrapped a hand around the older man's stiff cock, and stroked it roughly. “Can you teach me to be _that_ tight for my Sky?”

Takeshi’s question made him giggle, but Tsuyoshi gasped, and came and he swore as the older swordsman's ass clamped down around him so tightly he couldn't move. That dragged his own final orgasm was extracted from his system, and he finally softened, and all he wanted to do was sleep. And perhaps fuck some more once he'd woken up again. He blamed Takeshi's shamelessness. Which was apparently inherited.

[Back to the Index](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12317166/navigate)


	11. Onikuma (1/?) - Ryohei/Onikuma - POV Ryohei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryohei trips over an Onikuma (a bear youkai), and finds himself being bred.

This was just a logical extension of his sparring matches. Or at least that's what he told himself when he stumbled on two of the bears he normally fought with, fucking. The sight of the large male bear, the trickiest of his opponents, the one he thought _might_ be an onikuma, forcing his cock into a female bear, the _toughiest_ of his regular opponents - she was fast, and vicious, and inclined to swipe at his groin - made his own cock throb, and bits and pieces of things he'd read and heard at school slipped into place, and he found himself EXTREMELY excited by what he was seeing. But it wasn't the idea of being the one that _took_ the female bear that was exciting him. No, he found himself fingering his ass, wondering what it would be like to be fucked by the large male; by the time he was finished with his female, he had three fingers in his own ass, and his body was clenching around them, cumming for the third time, dry. She wandered off, evidence of the repeat and vigorous mating obvious on her hindquarters, but rather than follow, to chase off any other males that might be interested, the large male sniffed the air, and then headed straight for him.

He shivered, and pulled his fingers out of his ass, which felt very, very empty without them, and tried to pull his pants up, but the bear was moving too fast for him to run, successfully. It wouldn't be the first time he'd fought half naked, though it was normally topless, not bottomless. Except that it wasn't interested in fighting him; instead it batted at him, knocking him to the ground, and forcing him to stay there, by swatting at him every time he moved. Then it was over him, and there was something rigid and thick probing at his backside and he realised exactly what position he'd put himself in, and that his abuse of his own body had signalled to what _had_ to be an onikuma that he was ripe to be mated, and there wasn't anything he could do about it, now. The breech _hurt_. He'd been using his own cum to ease the path for his fingers, but the bear's cock was larger and longer than his fingers, and stiff, and it was forcing it's way in; he was about to try and fight it when it hit _something_ that sent a shock of pleasure up his spine and then the pain was more like it was when he was fighting; something that made it enjoyable, and he found himself thrusting back onto the cock violating him, trying to make contact with that place again, and again, and his body gave in and accepted the way it was being abused, the way it always did when he was enjoying himself.

It went on, and on, and on, and he came over and over again, the thick, long cock in his ass feeling far better than his fingers, and given he suspects that he's being EXTREMELY ruined for human males; he certainly didn’t have the stamina to hold off on an orgasm for as long as the onikuma has. He has a good sense of time, and it's been close to an hour of vigorous and _very_ pleasurable use when there's finally hot fluids being pumped into his ass; the youkai’s cum is almost scaldingly hot, and he feels it trickle deeper into his body and mixing with his Flames. The onikuma withdraws his cock, and he flops on the ground, intent on sleeping off the abuse and allowing his body to heal the damage before he goes home, but is surprised when the creature stays, choosing to groom him rather than wandering off in search of another receptive partner. The youkai’s tongue is smooth, and he finds himself thoroughly washed clean of both his own fluids, and dirt from where he'd been pressed to the forest floor. He EXTREMELY squirms when the tongue finds his open asshole, and it probes it, as the smooth muscle feels really, really good against the chafed and sore inner walls of his ass. So much so that he cums again, and the onikuma shifts, it's cock probing against his asshole again, and pushing in, and he whines and shivers beneath him and gives himself up to it - and his - pleasure.

(It’s almost a week before the onikuma lets him go home, and more than twenty four hours before he’s allowed to nap for more than fifteen minutes at a time without being taken, and the creature feels very, very smug towards the end. He’s not sure he wants to know why.)

[Back to the Index](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12317166/navigate)


	12. Dragon of the Vongola - Tsuna/Xanxus - 3 POV (1: Xanxus, 2: Tsuna, 3: Dino)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another variant on the Unicorn/Shapeshifter 'verse. Wherein Xanxus is called the Dragon of the Vongola, and Names are _important_.
> 
> (A/N: How consensual this is varies depending on whose POV you're reading. There are 3 versions of the same scene. Xanxus's PoV is dub con; he's responding to his instincts, but does note Tsuna is both not resisting, and then enjoys himself, and can feel that through his Flames. Dino doesn't have that advantage; he thinks he's watching a rape. Tsuna on the other hand is consenting and enjoying himself.)

Xanxus’s PoV

His Flames curl and shift on him, and he realises he's getting aroused by the Sawada's brat. The teenager looks like a clone of Giotto di Vongola - which makes sense with what Mammon had found out about Sawada when he'd demanded information - and his Flames are sweet and intoxicating, though barely tempered, and barely under the little Sky's control. And then the brat takes to the air, and he follows, and his Wrath, his Dragon _roars_ within his Flames. The brat _freezes_ , as if he heard the roar too, his hands in the position for zero-point. The realisation that the brat knows and can _use_ that attack against him had his Flames slipping their leash, and he shifts, going from human to dragon in a blinding burst of Sky Flames. _This_ is what it means to be a Wrath Sky. He trumpets his presence, and his demands to the Sky, and the brat's hands drop to his sides. He curses as he realises that he's heavy with eggs, and aroused, and he makes a split second decision to attempt to breed the brat rather than just flame him. Either the brat would survive the process, and he would have heirs for the Family he was about to claim, _or_ it would kill him. Either choice fitted their current circumstance.

The brat didn't respond the way he'd expected him to when he pounces. There's a subtle movement beneath him, rocking against what _he_ called his cock, and no attempt to resist either the shredding of his clothes, or the probing of his surprisingly relaxed asshole with the pointed tip of his cock. The thing was designed to make it almost impossible for the partner he was fucking to escape being fully impaled; once the tip was in it wasn’t coming out until it softened, and the brat's intuition would be _screaming_ about what was about to happen, and yet the brat didn’t attempt to resist him at _all_. There was a scream, but after the experiment with his traitorous Cloud Officer, he knew _exactly_ what this hurting sounded like, and that had been surprise, not pain. He took to the air with strong wing beats, and allowed gravity to do the job of forcing the brat to take his cock, and he hung there, watching his officers beat on the brat’s Guardians until the majority of it was encased inside hot, slick, and _willing_ flesh. It felt damned good, but this wasn't the first time he'd had a human on this cock - everyone of those had died at some point in the process, but none of them had been a Sky, nor had they made him hunger - so he had _some_ self control.

Even better than the fact the flesh around his cock was hot and tight and slick, was the way the brat came, clenching around it when he was fully impaled, and the fact that he had taken the whole thing despite being so petite. It made him feel almost confident about what was about to happen next; he'd only gotten two partners to this point in the process, and the little Sky impaled on his cock had done it raw - unlike Ottabio, who Lussuria had _meticulously_ prepared so that he would survive as much of the process as possible for Science! One of the eggs slid into place at the base of his cock, ready to be inserted into the teen’s slender, tight form and he rests this form’s forelimbs on the brat’s shoulders to hold him in place as it’s forced in.

The sensation is _fantastic_ , and he finds himself hoping that the brat will survive taking all six in the clutch, and then the incubation itself, because he's going to want to do this again, and again and again, preferably in both forms. The brat is so tight around his cock, he has to apply considerable force to the brat’s shoulders to ensure he stays impaled on it, and he feels the way the egg makes the brat's pelvis to separate and accept it into his body - he'll have to let his Sun fuck with his toy's anatomy a little, to ensure he _always_ wants to be used for this - but the insertion feels too good to think about logistics for too long, because the other eggs are sliding into place, and the little Sky is still cumming, over and over again, convulsing with the pleasure, and wriggling on his cock, as he takes each and every one of them successfully. The brat is moaning incoherently, his Flames entirely open to him and what he was doing, radiating the teen’s pleasure at his situation. He trumpets his victory; and the fact he was demonstrating his victory to _everyone_ that mattered. He was even making Sawada watch his son enjoy being fucked and filled with eggs by the unnatural bastard he had tried to dispose of.

His clutches average six eggs - his Sun has figured they need a Flame Active host to mature, and they had been seriously considering trying Squalo, who had volunteered, when he'd been frozen, and then they'd had Ottabio to test the theory when he’d been defrosted; the Cloud Officer hadn't survived the incubation period - and he lands again once the sixth egg has been forced into his limp and pleasured toy. The brat is swollen and he wants to hide him away in the centre of his lair and see if he can survive and bring his hatchlings to term. But his Mist is there, demanding something from him; they slide a Ring that expands onto one of his claws, and then there's another blinding flash of Sky Flames, but not from a voluntary shift on his part.

He's human again, his new toy kneeling at his feet, his six eggs clearly visible through the brat's taut skin. All nine of the preceding Dons are there, talking at cross-purposes and he resorts to flaring his Flames, and leaning into his Dragon to make them stop, and listen to him. All but three - his Grandmother, his toy's twin and his own - back off at that vicious roar from his Flames, and then the conversation is much more manageable. Nonna just wants to congratulate him; Secondo, his twin is amused, and Primo forces his toy to stand - which he disapproves of; the little Sky is very pretty on his knees, and he'll keep him there if he can - and asks his toy a question that he neither hears, nor cares about the answer to. As far as he's concerned, he _is_ the Vongola Decimo, now. Nonna holds her crossbow on her son as the First speaks.

"Your resolution is accepted. Look after young Tsunayoshi, Xanxus, Dragon of the Vongola. Do not make me regret giving him - or his Guardians - into your care." His wrist _burns_ , and there are words, those the First speaks next, engraved there. "Your hours are both inscribed upon the Ring; lead our Family well." The world reforms, and he's standing in the middle of the arena, cradling the limp form of the younger Sky in his arms; the teen is conscious, but out of it on his fluids and his Flames, and he allows a pleased smirk to cross his lips as his Officers cheer his victory. And it's a two fold victory, and he'll have the brat again - as soon as his Sun has checked on the eggs - in celebration.

* * *

Tsuna’s PoV

The longer he stays in the air, and the longer he keeps dodging Xanxus' shots at him, the less the other Sky's killing intent feels like Reborn's, and the more it feels like Shamal, when the assassin-doctor was _seriously_ attempting to get laid. Not exactly the same, but he finds himself reacting to it, his intuition prodding him to respond to the larger Sky's changed intent. He doesn’t, until he’s left with a choice between zero-point - and he hates the idea, and the scars on the older teen say he's suffered it before - and submitting to whatever it is the other Sky _wants_ from him. His intuition insists that the latter is the better option, and he stills, just as Xanxus' Flames seem to turn in on him.

The older Sky's form shimmers, and he's face to face with a _Dragon_ , and the moment of decision is past, and he goes limp as the creature pounces. He's pinned to the earth, and there's a thick cock like spike prodding into his lower back, and he feels a touch betrayed by his hyper intuition; this wasn't how he'd expected to lose his virginity, and he was going to lose it, he was fairly sure. Both he and Xanxus has been aroused, and ridiculously high on adrenaline during their fight. It wasn't fair though; why hadn't Reborn warned him his opponent was a dragon, of all things? Did he not know how many manga had scenarios like this in them? He might have come a little more prepared for this, if he had been. The damn dragon's cock was approaching the width of his _waist_ , and this was both going to hurt, and his ass was going to be _ruined_.

As it was, his clothes were quickly shredded and destroyed, and he'd be shivering and embarrassed if it wasn't for Hyper Dying Will Mode, and the heat radiating from the dragon over him. Hyper Dying Will Mode allows him to consciously control his muscles, and he does his best to relax. Not that it helps very much; the tip of the dragon's cock is ridged, and pointed, and catches easily in his opening. His intuition screams, and he does too, the head of it popping into him, and it's mostly shock; the calm of Hyper Dying Will Mode and his hyper intuition inform him that the fluid the cock up his ass is exuding likely contains a painkiller, and then it makes contact with his prostate and he stops being rational, and just shakes with the pleasure of being taken, cumming around the alien cock breaching his ass, and going completely limp. Which is just as well, given that he's barely taken one tenth of the cock, and there are wing beats, and fuck, they’re high in the air, and gravity is working against him. The enormous cock he’s impaled on forces him open around it and he can almost feel it in the back of his throat.

He hangs there, easily a thousand foot in the air above his school, the only support the thick cock up his ass, on display for all of his Guardians, for his senpai and his tutor, and even his father, who was the one who put him in a position for this to happen to him. The Flames of the other Sky pulse, and he spasms, cumming again around the thick cock in his ass, and then there are clawed limbs on his shoulders, holding him in place. Something even wider than the cock is pushing at the barely functioning entrance to his ruined ass, and if it wasn't for the pressure on his shoulders, he would be forced off what was apparently not a cock, but an ovipositor, and he swallows as he realises he isn't just being fucked, but that something - an egg - is being inserted into him. His pelvis aches as it's forced in, something that shouldn't creak, creaking, the hard oval wedged in his pelvis, the unrelenting pressure forcing his pelvis wider to allow it in. It's so big that he has yet another impossibly long dry orgasm as it's forced up past his prostate and lodged in his upper colon. But there's another bulge and he whimpers, and there's nothing he can do about its insertion or the way he orgasms from it. Or of the next four, though just after the sixth is forced in, they land, and he's so obscenely stretched by the ovipositor and the eggs in his gut - eggs that don't shift, so they had to be wedged in place, which was going to make eating interesting - that he just hangs there, still suspended on Xanxus’s ovipositor/cock, panting, cumming again and again and again.

He's so insensate on endorphins, and the dragon's secretions, that he barely registers the little Mist like his tutor approaching them, and taking the Ring from his neck. The Ring is placed over the tip of one of his dragon's claws - he has to be his dragon, given he has six of the creature's eggs lodged in his gut, leaching at his Flames - and the world shivers, and changes, and he's no longer impaled on a thick cock, but instead kneeling at the feet of Xanxus, belly bulging with the six eggs incubating within him, as the older teen confronts the eight men and one woman in front of him. One of them, who looks much like his dragon is laughing, and his mirror raises him to his feet, and asks him a question; he doesn't have to think about his answer. The only issue he has with how this had gone is the lack of warning - he’d have saved himself the fight and his friends their injuries, and just offered up his ass if he’d known it was an option - and his mirror twin throws a rueful look at his dragon's twin, and the woman has her crossbow on a man who resembles a younger form of the one that had tumbled from the Gola Mosca, preventing him from interfering in what was going on.

"Your resolution is accepted. Look after young Tsunayoshi, Xanxus, Dragon of the Vongola. Do not make me regret giving him - or his Guardians - into your care." The world spins again, and there's a burning sited over his heart. "Your hours are both inscribed upon the Ring; lead our Family well." The world reforms, and he's naked, and limp, the eggs stretching his gut in unholy ways, cradled in the arms of the older Sky, his Flames wrapped possessively around him, keeping him warm.

* * *

Dino’s PoV

"What's he _doing_?" He hisses the question at the bandaged form of his schoolmate, wrapping his whip around the Rain’s neck, as Xanxus’ Flames twist and boil, and the Varia Sky's form starts to shift. Tsuna’s frozen by the oddity, not having expected it, and he wants to scream at his kohai to take to the air again, to get away from the threat that his intuition is _screaming_ at him about it.

"You didn't think that people were _joking_ when they called him the Dragon of the Vongola, did you, Bucking Horse?" Squalo's Flames are radiating a malicious sort of pleasure. "He's going to ensure the Family stays strong."

The Dragon pounces, and he swallows convulsively as he realises just what he's about to see. "You _have_ to stop this."

"This is a legitimate part of the Ring Battles." The two Cervello watching the scene with them chorus. He releases his grip on Squalo’s throat, and steps forward, intent on rescuing his kohai from what Xanxus appeared to be about to do, but the Cervello’s barrier paralyses him. He can't even close his eyes, forcing him to watch as Xanxus’ draconic form shreds Tsuna’s clothing, leaving him wearing nothing but his gloves.

The dragon significantly out masses his little brother - not that Xanxus hadn’t already; the Varia Sky was only biologically twelve months older than Tsuna, but he was more than a foot taller and twice as heavy - and he swallows convulsively at the size of the dragon’s cock. He must have said something, though because Squalo’s laughing, hysterically. “That’s not a cock, Bucking Horse. That’d be letting Sawada’s brat off too easily, and wouldn’t do anything for the Family.” He can’t move, can’t shake an answer from the Rain, and then he puts two and two together and gets an impossible answer just as the cock-like spike is forced into his little brother's virgin ass. The scream is _piercing_ , though the ‘taste’ of the Flames that suddenly swamp the arena make him question what that sound means.

The cock-ovipositor-spike is _huge_ , thicker than his little brother's thighs, and Tsuna looks like a tiny rag doll impaled on it, and then Xanxus is taking to the air with strong beats of his wings, and roars his triumph as gravity forces the rest of the spike into Tsuna. There's blood and other fluids dripping from where the two of them are joined, and there's cum dripping from his little brother's limp cock, and he can _see_ the outline of it, distorting Tsuna’s body.

His little brother's eyes are Sky Orange, and the Flame on his forehead is alight, but he isn't fighting what's happening; instead Tsuna’s cock is hardening again. And then his belly starts to swell. "Voooiii. The brat's actually enjoying this, and is _compatible_ with the Boss?!" He ignores Squalo, his eyes fixed on Tsuna’s limp, swelling form. There's a huge bulge in the base of the spike his little brother was impaled on, and then there were clawed limbs pressing down on Tsuna's shoulders, and the bulge was being forced into his kohai’s body, and another was replacing it. His own cock throbbed at the sight, and he damned himself for wanting to be the one wrecking his kohai. A second and a third and a fourth bulge were forced into Tsuna, and he was swollen, abdomen visibly distended and lumpy from the objects that had been lodged in his intestines.

"Squalo?"

"Shitty Boss is using the baby-trash to incubate his eggs. First time he's succeeded at doing it without the insertion killing the host, too, so he's going to want to hoard him and keep using him that way. The shitty Boss has a clutch every six months; wonder how many of them the brat’ll manage to incubate before it kills him?" The Rain's lips curved in amusement. "Wonder if that means the baby-trash's Guardians would survive being bred by the rest of _us_." There was a fifth and a sixth bulge, and Tsuna now looked painfully swollen, and he could see each individual egg’s outline and then Xanxus was landing again, and Tsuna was covered by Xanxus and his wings, and he couldn't see what was going on anymore, and he was half disappointed. "I wouldn't mind doing that to the swordsman I faced; he had _definite_ potential. And from the looks of you, Bucking Horse, the only objection you _really_ have to how this has gone is you didn't get to Sawada's brat _first_."

Mammon floated over to Xanxus with the rest of the Rings in hand, and reassembled the Sky Ring for him; there was a sudden and overwhelming surge of Sky Flames as the Ring expanded to fit over one of Xanxus's claws, and there was a roar, and another scream and so much white light that none of them could see _anything_ , but Squalo's head was back, and the smile on his lips was _ecstatic_. When the light cleared, Xanxus had the Ring on his finger, and the limp form of his kohai in his arms, the six eggs lodged in his body clearly visible through his overstretched skin and pink-tinged fluids dripping from his ass. The Flame was gone from his forehead, too, and it was only the thought of being paralysed again that stopped him bolting forward to check on Tsuna.

"Sawada's going to go ballistic, and it's going to be _hysterical_." Squalo gave him a sly look. "The Boss isn't going to share his new toy, but the Rain brat trailing around after Sawada is the baby-trash’s half-brother, and he's certainly not going to be running the CEDEF under the Boss. You’d be _very_ welcome to him."

[Back to the Index](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12317166/navigate) | [Part Two](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12317166/chapters/30541167)


	13. Centaurs (3/?) - Dino/Tsuna, Tsuna/Hayato, Dino/Romario - POV Tsuna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now with added Guardians. Hayato being the first to the altar.

[Part Two](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12317166/chapters/28120530)

He probably should get up before his tutor arrives in the clearing, but Dino's relaxed and warm and still has an arm looped around him, and his hind quarters ache like - well, like he's had a horse cock stuffed in it without much lube, which is what had actually happened - no-one's business, but he’s also slick and open, and wants more, and he makes a distressed sound in the back of his throat. "Shh, sweetheart. You're mine now. Let me talk to our tutor." His mouth was coaxed open for another kiss, distracting him from his anxiety and the two of them tangle their tongues lazily for long minutes, until Dino breaks the kiss and rests their foreheads together. "I'm tempted to encourage you to shift, but whichever way you shifted, Tsuna, I'd want to take you again. It's taking all my will power not to mount you _right_ now as it is." Romario made an amused sound, and his senpai shook himself, and rose gracefully to all fours. He held out both hands to him, and he rose less steadily. "Both of your passages in this form are so hot and sweet, and I can't wait for our foal to 'take' properly, but I want to see and claim your mare, and feel your human ass around my cock again, too." There was another kiss, this time to his forehead. "I also want to see what your cock looks like now, and I want to feel it in my ass. Want to lay upon that altar and have you fuck my human form as a stallion, and perhaps next year, I'll be the one with the foal in my belly." Dino kissed him one more time and then stepped back. "In the meantime sweetheart, I want you to imagine us sharing Hayato, and him _eventually_ being changed, too. Your cock in his tight ass, and mine in his throat -"

Romario coughs, and Dino stills, and his body goes suddenly slick and open and he craves as the other Sky pulls up his Flames, and goes from his slightly goofy 'normal' personality to the Mafia Don.

They're absolutely still for almost a minute, and then there's the sound of crunching footsteps. Which is confusing because his tutor normally moved so quietly. "Our hearing is horse-sensitive, sweetheart." The words are barely audible, and he makes an oh. Except that it isn't just Reborn; his tutor is using his Right Hand, Hayato as a 'steed', with Takeshi trailing along behind them, with his baseball bat sword. The moment Hayato realises what he's seeing though, he freezes, and Reborn turns the resulting tumble into something that _resembles_ an intentional dismount. Takeshi and Hayato end up in a heap on the ground though, in a tangle of limbs, and he feels the internal shift of his Flames that Dino had mentioned as their foal settling, and then the tip of his cock emerging from its sheath, and he has to think about unsexy things. Really unsexy things. Because Dino had been taunting him with delightful mental images, and a promise of being able to mount _him_ when the shift had happened, and there was Hayato, too, and the idea of impaling his Storm on his cock is exceedingly arousing.

"When did you acquire a Mist, baka-Dino?" Leon is crawling down his tutor's arm, and his Flames _roar_ at the implications, at the threat to his foal’s sire, and he finds himself in Hyper Dying Will Mode beside his senpai.

"I didn't, Reborn." There's an arm looped around his waist, but he does note that it leaves his older brother's dominant arm and his weapon free. "You've never had a Sky, and never been trusted with 'all' our secrets, have you?" He watches Hayato, whose brain he can see working, and putting pieces together, and he wonders if there's a mythological creature hiding in the Family his Storm ran from. Leon's glowing slightly to his intuition, and he blinks, and pulls on his Flames, and suddenly there's a Dying Will Bullet ricocheting off a shield formed of Sky Flames. "That was _rude_ , Reborn." There was a kiss on his forehead, but he concentrated on holding the wall of Flames just in case his tutor decides to shoot at either of them again. Hayato's still looking somewhat stunned, and he can’t help but imagine his cock sliding between those slightly open, rose-petal lips, and he whines, his cock fully unsheathing, which apparently fixes Takeshi's attention and he has to giggle at the way his Rain licks his lips.

"How did you -" Reborn fails to ask a coherent question and his Flames dance chaotically. Not that he's paying that much attention to his tutor, not with Takeshi fixated on his cock and Hayato looking like he was in the right position for him to just ram his cock into his Storm's rear. Well, if the silver haired teen was up on the altar, at least. Despite Reborn's presence, his cock was leaking pre-cum at the thought of taking his Guardians the way Dino had taken him. "You do realise what this is going to do to the Alliance, baka-Dino?"

"More so than even you do, Reborn. Tsuna's my mare. My mate. They _can't_ force him into the Ring Battle now, without destroying the Alliance." Warmth spreads through his system from Dino's arm around his waist. "Nor without potentially costing me my heir."

Takeshi's cock is visibly bulging in his pants at the implications. Reborn's eyes are _wide_ , and Hayato has untangled himself from the Rain sufficiently to already be scribbling in a notebook, he assumes about the three centaurs in front of him. "Go make out with your Storm, Tsuna, while Reborn and I talk, Tsuna. But, whatever he says, _you_ can't touch Takeshi. Not yet."

Takeshi pouts at both of them, and trails after him when he scoops Hayato up, and carries him over to the altar on which Dino had broken him. Putting Hayato on it, means his Storm is at just the right height for him to kiss _senseless_ before he can babble questions at him. His Rain on the other hand is touching _him_ , running his hands over his flanks, and then he squeaks into his Storm's mouth as one of Takeshi's hands makes contact with his cock, exploring it’s length and breadth, and speculating about how it would feel to be impaled on it. He has one ear on his tutor, and his senpai, listening to the conversation between them, but most of his attention is on his shameless Rain, and the Storm that's melting for him. Hayato's responding so beautifully to him that he suspects he could just push the silver haired teen back and fuck him as a centaur without even having to talk him into it. Takeshi on the other hand - fuck. His Rain is about half a step from _fellating_ him.

Reborn on the other hand is arguing with his senpai, and Romario is beside Dino, supporting him, and there's a Flame argument going on, but there's no worry from his Dino, and Hayato's shivering and mewling for him, and his Flames are entwining with his, the same way his Flames had entwined with Dino's before his senpai had broken him. Hayato’s _soul_ was begging him to take his Right Hand, and reshape him, and claim him irrevocably. He gives in, and Hayato lays down on the altar without fight or question, and he can't resist the temptation being offered. The silver-haired teen’s clothes go up in flames, and his Storm doesn't even have to be coaxed into spreading his legs; he does so without prompting, and Takeshi's hands are on his cock guiding it to his Storm's tiny rosette, and he _lunges_ and drives his cock into him to the hilt.

His Storm screams. But his Flames and the way the sheath around his cock ripples, it's clear that he's not in pain, but rather enjoying himself. The scream draws the attention of his senpai and his tutor; Dino's Flames transmit his amusement and enjoyment of the show that's being put on for him. "That's some celebration of our foal's conception, sweetheart, and very, very pretty. And your Rain has a knack for finding the loophole in an order; I'll have to arrange for him to attend law school." There are knuckles running back and forwards over the slick openings to his body, and then there are fingers pressing into him, and he rocked back onto them, and then forward into his Storm, completely caught up in the sensations.

"You're okay with this? With setting yourself against the Vongola, baka-Dino?" Reborn's question was hissed, and there was more conversation, but he was entranced by the way Hayato's body was rippling around his and the way Takeshi's fist filled his rear, and then he was cumming, the tip of his cock flaring, and Hayato screamed again, covering his belly fur in his fluids, and passing out on his cock. It takes Takeshi's help to remove his Storm from his cock, and he's almost worried, but his senpai's there, ignoring their tutor.

"There's something wrong with his system, so wrong that he can’t sustain the shift yet, and your Flames are repairing it, sweetheart. He'll come back round shortly, and then you can fuck him again, and _then_ he'll shift." Dino nuzzles his hair and then seeks a kiss. "He'll be very, very pretty and very yours when he changes. I can feel it already in his Flames." There's another kiss at the corner of his mouth, and then his senpai turns back to their tutor. "The conditions for me to be allowed to do what I did are very, very prescriptive, Reborn. We're both cursed in the old sense, and our role within the Flame Mafia is prescribed by Mist contracts, social conventions _and_ the treaties that bind the Alliance together. _Tsuna_ went to the altar willingly, and changed, and has my foal in his womb. That means those conditions were met. All of them."

He only half understand the explanation, that there were reasons beyond being willing and Dino wanting him that he shifted, and why Hayato had gone to the altar so easily for him, but Takeshi was stroking his cock again and Hayato was stirring, and his hole was gaping and open and dripping and he really, really wanted back in there again. It had felt so good to be wrapped in such velvety heat. "Please, Tsuna." The moan is a gasp, hoarse with pleasure and almost inaudible, and he's quite happy to take it as permission to force his cock back into his Right Hand's ravaged body, and given the way Hayato arches into the thrust, he meant it that way.

He laughs when he realises that Takeshi has his hand on his own cock and is masturbating to the sight of his thick cock sliding in and out of Hayato's wrecked asshole. He rams in and cums, the tip of his cock flaring and lodging in the depths of his Storm's guts and when he thrusts again, Hayato's body shifts with his movement, a rag doll on his cock. His Storm's body swells with his fluids; he can feel the pressure around the tip of his cock, and against his belly where he has Hayato pinned between him and the altar. When he finally manages to extract his cock from his Right Hand's body, they gush back out again, and then there's a shimmering cloud of Flames, and he stumbles as his are suddenly drawn on, too, and his senpai is there to catch him. "You did that _really_ well, sweetheart." Reborn isn't there any more, and he's not sure he wants to know what his older brother said to make him go away.

"He was uncomfortable watching something he can't have; he was hoping you might be his Sky, but he can't be a Cavallone Guardian as an Arcobaleno. The change would kill him." He nuzzled against his Dino-nii's chest, and then his older brother coaxed him into tilting his head, and kissed his lips. The cloud of Flames coalesce again, and Dino was right, Hayato made a very, very pretty, very elegantly proportioned centaur, with a silvery hide. He was a touch smaller than he was, and just the sight of his Right Hand, with Takeshi beside him stroking his flank, made him prance and want to mount his Storm for a third time in quick succession. "He's gone to inform Timoteo that he's down to a single heir, Xanxus, and the articles of the treaties that apply. I suspect we're still going to see the Varia in Namimori, but given things Squalo has said, I could take Xanxus under the treaties, too, but I’ll leave that choice up to you." His Dino-nii claims another kiss, and then presses their foreheads together. "Go, take your Hayato, Tsuna. I'm going to reward Romario for his assistance, and then we'll go and talk to Tsuyoshi about Takeshi. Once all that's done, we’ll celebrate our new foal; I’m looking forward to you fucking me, sweetheart."

Hayato's slit is warm and tight and slick around his cock when he mounts him. Not as tight as that first taking of his human form, but definitely good, and his Storm rocks back into him, enjoying himself more, and more capable of participating in his own breeding than in his breaking. Not that Hayato’s particularly coherent, not yet, but he's backing into the thrusts and his passage is getting slicker, and he wraps his arms around his Storm, and nuzzles at the back of his ear. "We're both going to be heavy with foal in a few months Hayato. You're going to be so pretty like that. Look at Romario and Dino -" the two of them are in full horse form, Romario's black mare mounted by Dino's golden stallion, and he realises how thick and heavy Romario's mare form looks, and then he understands _why_. "- _oh_. I wonder when Romario's due." Hayato doesn't answer, but the muscles wrapped around his cock flutter insistently, milking it, and his Storm is making a low, pleased sound that drags his orgasm from him, and he _feels_ the tug on his Flames as they settle into his Right Hand's belly. "They're going to be _gorgeous_. All three of them." He dismounts carefully from his Hayato, and circles round to kiss him again; his Storm is almost limp with the pleasure, his entire weight supported by the altar and Takeshi's still watching, wanting and he sort of understands why he can't touch Takeshi yet, but the idea of his Rain on the altar, and sharing him with Hayato makes him squirm and dance a little, his tail swishing, and he tangles his fingers in his Storm’s hair and kisses him to distract himself from his insistent need to break his Rain.

[Back to the Index](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12317166/navigate) | [Part 4a (POV Tsuna)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12317166/chapters/29475510) | [Part 4b (POV Tsuyoshi)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12317166/chapters/29530188)


	14. Onikuma (2/?) - Ryohei/Onikuma - POV Ryohei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryohei trips over an Onikuma (a bear youkai), and finds himself being bred.

He's EXTREMELY sleepy for almost two weeks after the onikuma breeds him, and he EXTREMELY eats _everything_ in sight as well, but both EXTREME issues ease off, and he goes back to his long training runs, and goes searching for the bears to fight; Hibari is not willing to fight him for some reason, and he’s _bored_. Not that he gets his fight when he does find the bears; the moment he hunts down the female he enjoys fighting best - she fights dirty, and after Lussuria, he needs the practise at less honourable styles - the onikuma shows up, and drives her off. He grumbles and turns to the big male, and readies himself to fight; not that he gets one from him. The youkai bats him to the ground again, in the same way that he did the last time the two of them were alone in the woods, and he bites his lip and then grins, and EXTREMELY gives into the impulse to push his shorts off his hips and see if the onikuma will take him again; the heat at his core makes him squirm at the thought of another week spent at the youkai's mercy. He’d been so EXTREMELY well used and open when he’d come home from that week that his body had taken days to heal - very unusual for him - and he was still leaking extra fluids. In fact right now his ass was doing it again, and he whimpered and wriggled.

The pointed, slick head of the youkai’s cock nudges against his ass, sliding along the crack between his buttocks, skipping over his entrance, and then it lines up and catches and he forces himself back and onto it, EXTREMELY taking the whole thing to the root in a single move, and makes an unmanly squeak as it makes an oblique strike at his prostate. The onikuma makes an appreciative sound, and then there's one large paw on his upper back, holding him down and his ass is EXTREMELY violated by the youkai - short, fast, vicious strokes - and he makes his own pleased noises as it drives him into an almost continual orgasm and floods his body with the onikuma’s fluids. This time he can even EXTREMELY feel his Flames greedily absorbing the youkai’s cum, and he might be addicted to this pleasure at this point, given that he wants to spend the next week being fucked by the youkai, and this is the first time he’s wanted something as much as he wants to box most days.

The youkai keeps him again; his days (and nights) are spent with the onikuma’s cock up his ass, and he’s dizzy and pleasured, and his gut bulges with the youkai’s cum, and when he's finally released by the onikuma, he's as EXTREMELY sleepy and as EXTREMELY hungry as he was after the first round with the youkai. This time it doesn't dissipate, though, and he has to EXTREMELY work at hiding both of those problems from everyone; his sister was especially hard to hide from, but he has no intention of giving up his new EXTREME habit. His waist thickens; and there’s an odd fluttery feeling in his belly. He’s quieter, too, and that’s what makes his sister worry, and come very close to tying him to the bed; she’s convinced he’s seriously ill. She does insist that he stays home, given that he doesn’t hide his dizziness fast enough from her that morning.

He’s convinced that she’s EXTREMELY overreacting. The cramping in the middle of the morning makes him EXTREMELY reconsider her opinion. There might actually be something wrong with him, but his concerns are eased when he rolls onto his side, and takes himself EXTREMELY in hand. He reckons that if he brings himself off, he'll feel better, because he knows that his body will EXTREMELY make the chemicals that make fighting and fucking feel EXTREMELY good. He manages to fall asleep again afterwards; the endorphins make that a lot easier. He keeps EXTREMELY taking himself in hand throughout the day, whenever he wakes up long enough, and on the fifth or sixth time he finally sticks fingers in his own ass, and he EXTREMELY flails mentally, when he feels _fur_ against his fingertips. That makes him panic, and there's another bout of the cramps and he's pushing something furry out of his body, and he has to force himself to reach down to see what’s just come out of his ass. His fingers make contact with the small, furry body, and he lifts a tiny _bear cub_ into his line of sight. He was EXTREMELY confused. He was EXTREMELY male, and the youkai had appeared to be EXTREMELY male, so how was he giving birth to cubs? Didn’t that require a male and a female, or had he EXTREMELY missed something in Science class?

Despite the panic and confusion, he EXTREMELY falls asleep again, exhausted. The cub is latched onto his nipple, sucking vigorously when he wakes up again; it was an EXTREMELY pleasant sensation that made him want to hold the cub close for as long as possible. He wakes several more times to find that there's another cub and another and another, that his body is doing what’s necessary without his conscious input, and finally the cramps stop and he's got four little furry bundles taking turns to latch onto (and chew at) his nipples and he's not sure whether to be EXTREMELY grateful he only has two nipples, or frustrated by the mewling sounds the cubs not latched on make, and wish for two more so he could nurse them all at the same time.

[Back to the Index](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12317166/navigate)


	15. Selkie (2/?) - Hayato/Kyoya - POV Hayato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lavinia was a Selkie; she left her skin to her son.

[Part One](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12317166/chapters/28399892)

He doesn't _fly_ directly to Namimori; instead he chooses to fly into Tokyo’s very busy International Airport, where he can blend into the crowds. He even travels on his Japanese passport and is _very_ grateful that his birth-mother, Lavinia, had registered his birth at the Japanese Embassy in Rome, despite giving him up days later to his father. She had to have gone as far as to have bribed _someone_ to make sure he was considered a dual national; the citizenship rules for Japan were specific and it would have taken a lot of advocacy to ensure that he would have that choice available to him. The advantage of using his Japanese passport and flying into Tokyo is the ability to sidestep Reborn's net; the Arcobaleno would be expecting him to fly in under his Italian passport, and under his Italian name, and would have that flagged. And he would have been obvious to any watchers, given his silver-hair and his half-caste looks.

His Japanese passport is a very closely held secret, one that he hasn’t even shared with Shamal, and had taken _years_ of research and finally a _very_ cautious trip to the Embassy in Rome, and a sigh of relief that he’d managed to keep his fingerprints out of police hands. Especially given one or two of his more spectacularly public hits. Shamal had warned him that he was edging closer to being scooped up by the Varia - especially if his Cloud Flames were identified by them.

There's a second bracer now, that matches the one that contains his fur; it had been a second gift from Trident Shamal, one that the Mist had had to deliberately hunted him down to present to him. It had been odd; it’s neither his birthday, nor a high day or holy day when the man hands it to him. But he’s not that he’s going to look the gift horse in the mouth _too_ hard. It's where his documents, and his cash - a mixture of euros and gold - are stashed, so they aren't lost or damaged when he swims as a Selkie. While he _mostly_ manages to retain his clothing when he shifts, he doesn’t always succeed, which means that the second bracer Shamal has gifted him is vital. Especially as on top of his documents and cash, there's enough room for the 'base' stick of his dynamite - that he uses his Flames to clone in various ways in order to fight - and a rolled up change of clothes.

After taking several days to continue his research into Namimori and the names that he’d been given by the Sun Arcobaleno - during which he figures out exactly _who_ the baby Sky he's being scouted for _has_ to be the child of - he dives into the water of Tokyo Bay, and swims around the coast towards the small seaside town where his potential Sky is living.

He's not ready to 'pretend' to be human, so while he sheds his skin in a single fluid motion when he steps onto land, and he’s relieved that his clothes are intact, he doesn’t shed his predatory mindset of his Seal form, nor does he step onto land in daylight. Instead he slips through the quiet night of the sleepy seaside town that the CEDEF Sky has apparently chosen to hide his family in; it's easy - despite the presence of Sawada’s Family, there are no paranoid Mafia Families, on guard for impossible teenage hitmen - and he wonders how people live like this.

There's the flavour of _something_ , something _familiar_ tugging at the edge of his senses, and he gives up stalking the tiny fragments of Sun Flames shed by the Arcobaleno, in favour of hunting for the Sky he knows _intellectually_ has to be present _somewhere_ in the town, given the man’s summons, and the general ‘taste’ of the place. There’s nothing as definite as the Arcobaleno’s shed trail, but there’s _something_ ; it's a bit like hunting for a tuna when they aren't schooling; he couldn't tell a human what it was he was searching for when he chased down one of the large fish; rather there was some innate sense that drew him like a lodestone to his prey. He lets all of his Flames pool around him, seeing which ones might be drawn towards the hidden Vongola, curious as to which one the baby Sky might be calling for, as they would be searching for Guardians. Or at least they would be until the baby Sky in question had a left and a right hand. ( And even if he already had both of his senior guardians, most Skies left out ‘lures’ for a Cloud as they were so hard to catch - and he very much doubted that the hidden heir Reborn was here to teach would have found a Cloud yet; they were notoriously hard to attract.)

But all of his Flames react to the baby Sky, suggesting that they didn’t have a single Guardian yet, and that distracts him from the far more important information that his Flames inform him of. (With hindsight, the baby Sky is a decent excuse for that obliviousness; Sky Flame are incredibly intoxicating for an unbonded Element, but his oversight is still _painful_.)

There's another Cloud Flame User Active in Namimori. One with an actual territory, unlike him - he's still drifting, looking for his own, suspects that he’ll be one of those Clouds that focus that territoriality on their Sky - and he's just intruded on that Cloud’s territory. But that doesn't register in his conscious mind; not until the tonfa connects with his arm as he whirls round and instinctively blocks the incoming blow. It breaks both bones in his forearm into _multiple_ fragments and while his Sun Flames start the slow process of knitting them back together again immediately, they aren’t particularly strong. He _also_ has to fight the urge to lash out with his other Flames; this isn't Mafia territory, where the police are so out of it on Mist Flames that they don't notice the use of Flames and esoteric weaponry.

He ducks the next two _vicious_ blows from the other Cloud, and lets his Rain Flames draw him towards brackish water, dodging more blows from the enraged Cloud, who is justifiably angry about the violation of his territory. Once he reaches the water - relieved that it's clean, and deep enough for him to dive a decent distance under before shifting; he doubts there are any convenient Mist Flame Users to blame his shape-change on in Namimori - and makes his escape to the sea.

His Sun Flames aren't strong enough to immediately heal the break, not on their own, and he has to use his Cloud Flames to boost them to be able hold the joint together so he can actually swim, which means he's stuck, not in his full size, but as a still furry seal pup. He tucks himself away at the foot of the cliffs to the North of the town, past the point where they're easily accessible to humans, and sleeps off the healing. Or at least that's what he intends, when he squirms his way into the cave, gritting his teeth against the pain, and making sure his refuge is big enough for him to get back out of again as a full grown Seal. What happens instead is that the Cloud finds him, and he's plucked out of his hiding place with gentle, fine-boned hands. Ones that manipulate his still healing flipper gently, and he resists the urge to change back; he’s already done enough damage shifting in the first place with broken bones and he would only aggravate things if he shifted _again_. He wishes instead that he was an old enough pup to have his teeth available to him. No-one messed with a full-grown Seal. Not if they were sane. But a pre-weaning pup was apparently fair game.

He's tucked into a makeshift sling that holds him against the Cloud’s chest as he climbs back out of the cave that he'd secreted himself in, and he's impressed; the teen is using Cloud Flames in new - and innovative - ways. He wouldn't have thought of propagating _grip_ , rather than strength; nor the _ability_ to climb. It's not how _he's_ learned to use his own Cloud Flames, nor is it how the Flame Users on Mafia Island had hinted that Cloud Flames were used; not that there were any on the Island - they were too rare for even a street brat to be left alone if they showed any signs of them _actively_ having Cloud Flames, and he'd only really figured out to use his after he'd separated from Shamal, though the Mist was the one that had identified that he had them.

"I know you can understand me, carnivore." The statement was made in a low tone in Japanese. "I would suggest that you stay as a seal pup; your flipper is _badly_ broken, and I will tolerate your presence in my territory _much_ better in this form. If I'd found you human, I was planning to ‘bite you to death’. I do not _normally_ tolerate other carnivores entering my territory, but like this you're _interesting_." He rolls his eyes, but snuggles down into the sling. The other teen is a Cloud, defending his territory; anything that makes his presence in it - where there is a baby Sky, hiding, one that now he's had a taste of the Sky's Flames, he _wants_ \- tolerable, is a good thing.

A _very_ discreet veterinary surgeon - one who _pointedly_ neither mentions the species of his seal form nor the fact it's non-indigenous to Japanese waters - sets his flipper, and leaves him to the care of the Cloud with alacrity; the Cloud for his part, feeds him finely-chopped sushi, and grooms his fur, and then leaves him to sleep in a nest of blankets with a strict injunction not to change forms unless he wants to be bitten to death. The threat amuses him; he wouldn’t mind being bitten to ‘la petite mort’ by the Cloud who first broke his arm, and then tended to it, but he’s fairly sure that’s not how the teen meant the phrase.

He doesn't transform. Not intentionally. But with his injury healed and his Cloud Flames restored by good food and several hours of sleep, so is his 'adult' form, and the other Cloud's response to finding a hundred and fifty pounds of adult Seal in the place of twenty pound of pup is _amusing_. He's expecting the violence this time; thanks to much training and more real life experience, his shift is seamless, and he ducks under the tonfa blow and twists, and rolls, and there's enough Flames saturating this place that he has no compunctions about pulling on his own, and a cloned stick of dynamite - little more than a low grade flashbang - slides into one hand, and a dagger into his other. The Cloud's smile is lethally sharp and _very_ pleased by his response to the threat he represents, and the two of them go at each other hammer and tongs until they're both left panting, bloodied and bruised, their Wills matched against each other and found _equal_.

"Hibari Kyoya." The name is quite obviously an offering - one that he reciprocates - as they both slide down their respective walls.

"Gokudera Hayato." Several of his bones ache and were probably cracked, but there's at least two slices on the other Cloud that would need stitches or a Sun's attention; he’s acquitted himself well. “Is the Sky here yours?”

[Back to the Index](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12317166/navigate) | [Part 3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12317166/chapters/29400321)


	16. Experimental 'damage' - Ken/Tsuna - POV Tsuna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Estraneo experimented on Ken in a variety of ways.

"Bossu, there's something wrong with Ken." The message is left on his cell-phone and it makes him worry. None of the Kokuyo gang were particularly robust, and he'd long suspected it wasn't _only_ Chrome that Mukuro was using his Mist Flames to support. He rubs his temple, trying to consider what to do about it; he couldn't do _nothing_. Not with Chrome having _willingly_ called for help. In the end, he puts his gloves and the Dying Will Pills in his pocket, and a first aid kit and some food in a backpack - none of the Kokuyo crew were very good at feeding themselves _properly_. He puts a couple of other items in the bag as well, though he has no idea why his intuition prompts him to grab them.

He uses his motorbike to get to Kokuyo Land; after Reborn had made him learn to ride one in the future, he'd given up and arranged to take lessons, charging them to his father's bank account, and actually passed his license the first time; the bike wasn't quite as high-tech as the future ones had been, but it was armed, and Kami help anyone foolish enough to try and steal it. He'd let Shoichi and Spanner loose on it; the thief probably wouldn't end up dead, but they'd wish they had.

There's at least no sign of fighting, nor the 'smell' of sickness or wrong Flames around the entry to the run-down former park; he really did have to try and move the trio out of here into somewhere slightly safer, or failing that, he'd get Shoichi to break into his father's swiss bank accounts and buy the park so they would be left in peace. They were his, as much as Mukuro, or Hayato or even Kyoya were his, and that meant he _needed_ them safe.

"You came, Bossu!" Chrome hugs him, and he's more than a little bit confused. "Mukuro-sama told me about what's happening with Ken-san, but he thought that Ken-san would accept Chikusa-san when it happened again. But he didn't and he turned his nose up at the other things Mukuro-sama suggested, and I didn't know what else to do." She leads him through the wrecked - though actually a lot nicer than it _had_ been - building to a set of three rooms that all showed signs of being cared for. Chikusa's looked much like Shoichi and Spanner's rooms; full of tech equipment and science apparatus. Chrome's was more feminine than he'd expected. "Mukuro-sama suggested that I could have a girly room if I wanted one." He wondered if his female Mist has been reading his mind as they wander through the complex. Ken's room on the other hand looked more like an animal's den than anything else. There wasn't a bed, but rather a nest of cushions, and the lights were low ... and he even thought he could hear a white noise generator playing.

"Go away, Chrome." The voice was mostly growl, and sounded like Ken was in one of his shifts.

"I brought Bossu, Ken." The Sun emerged from the pile of cushions. He looked ruined; hot and bothered, and rocking frantically on something. He snarled.

He dug in his backpack for the larger of the food parcels he'd packed, and the first aid kit. "Go, Chrome-kun. I'll look after Ken. You patch up Chikusa, and get both of you fed." Chrome takes both items and vanishes with a look he struggles to decipher. He steps into the room and shuts the door behind him, and pops two of his pills. He's fairly sure he'll need Hyper Dying Will Mode - for both the serenity it provides and the sharpening of his intuition - to look after his Mist's Sun. "Ken-kun, I'm here to help." The Sun is more lion than human, his features oddly distorted, but missing the mane that even Natsu had, and he was confused. But his intuition put the pieces together and he calmly stripped out of his motorbike kit, and made a pile near the door. "You're in Heat, aren't you?" His voice is calm, but he's cursing the Estraneo in his head. He takes some of Ken's favourite candy and offers it to the other teen, hoping to tempt him into emerging the rest of the way from the heap of cushions.

Ken does, but he does so on all fours, and he's definitely showing the marks of the Estraneo's experimentation on him right now. He's not human; very not human, and not entirely male. "Yes." The word is growled, and he can see the teen is slipping further and further into his shift, and if he wasn't in Hyper Dying Will Mode, he'd be panicking, or freaking out, or even not at all turned on, but this was one of his own, who needed and wanted him, and so he was in a state to help him. Ken’s tail was swishing backwards and forwards, and the teen treading, wriggling, unable to stop moving.

"Do you want me to breed you, Ken? Is that what you want?" He has condoms and lubricant in his bag; they’d been among the things that his intuition had insisted he grab. The Sun turns his back, bracing himself in position, and he can't help but stare at the slick, weeping slit that Ken has in place of his balls.

"Want cubs. Chikusa _can’t_ give me cubs." He'd been reaching for the backpack and froze. Could he? Did he want there to be cubs? The Ninth would be pleased if he managed to have an heir, but was he ready for the responsibility? Ken's treading, his hips loose and his back arched, and he gave in, and knelt behind the other teen, fitting himself to him, and sliding his cock down, over the rear entrance to Ken's body, teasing the rosette there with his cock-head, and then down. Before he could do more than that - the head of his cock had barely brushed over the other teen's slit - Ken slammed back and engulfed his cock to the root, and he gripped the Sun's hips to keep him still so he could take a breath and talk himself out of cumming immediately. His cock was in a tight, impossibly hot, impossibly slick passage that pulsed around him. "Fuck me." The words were growled, and he followed the command, letting his Flames set the pace, and he rolled his hips, and Ken mewled and trod, and demanded and purred when he reached down and stroked fingers over the other teen's butchered cock-clit and he was clamped in place as Ken came around him, and he filled the Sun with cum. "Need - "

But his intuition is already informing him of what Mukuro's Sun needs, and he withdraws, and slides a number of fingers in, in his cock’s place, and _scrapes_ his fingernails over Ken's inner walls roughly, making him shiver and shake for him. His own cum was running back out of Ken's body, but it did a good enough job of lubricating his hand enough that he could work all four fingers into Ken’s slit, and then tuck his thumb in, and his cock is twitching again, and he's stretched out one hole - he curls his hand into a fist, and considers forcing open Ken's other hole and using it roughly; did the Sun still have his prostate? He left that idea for the moment, and went back to milking the other teen's cock-clit until Ken was whimpering, his passage spasming around the fist working it, and just as the Sun came, he drew his hand out, making sure to rake his fingernails over sensitive flesh, intent on provoking Ken's body into giving the Sun what he wanted. "Again?" The Sun, nods, and he sits back, his cock erect. "Then ride it, Ken."

The shifter whines in the back of his throat, but he does climb on to his cock and does ride it. Frantically, chasing his orgasm; the change in position lets him play with Ken's cock-clit which drags all sorts of interesting sounds from the Sun, especially when he runs his finger nails over the head, and then reaches up and scrapes a nail over one of the dozen nipples that the teen had. His hand is covered in sticky fluids, and the passage he's fucking clenches tight around him. He rolls the two of them over, and rams his cock in and out of Ken's spasming slit, the shifter arching and baring his neck for him, and act of submission that's surprisingly attractive, and he wonders whether cubs will _actually_ result from this, and what form they'll take.

[Back to the Index](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12317166/navigate)


	17. Selkie (3/?) - Hayato/Kyoya - POV Hayato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lavinia was a Selkie; she left her skin to her son.

[Part Two](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12317166/chapters/29042571)

Something about the question - or possibly about the way he asks it - frustrates (or possibly confuses) the other Cloud, and he finds himself fighting again. And fuck he definitely has a cracked rib or three from those ruddy tonfas that Kyoya’s wielding, given the way they ache; but this isn’t ‘just’ a fight. Not with the way the other teen’s Flames feel, and he starts laughing as the part of his brain that has been shaped by wearing his mother's fur purrs in delight, and preens. He finds himself considering just how good it might feel to be mounted and bred by the Cloud he was now _flirting_ with. Albeit physically, and with blunt weapons and explosives involved. Which, given that despite both of his forms having gone through puberty - and _that_ had been fun, given that with the fur on he was ‘female’ - he'd found himself _not_ interested in _anyone_. He shook his head mentally, and instead of overthinking what was going on, threw himself into the ‘fight’ with Kyoya. This was _fun_! (And perhaps he got Shamal’s urge to chase women a _little_ better, if the Mist got anything like the thrill he was from doing so.)

And when he does find himself _finally_ pinned by Kyoya, and there's a cock hot and hard and heavy resting against his ass, his choice to squirm - but not try attempt to escape - is made _for_ him by that corner of his mind.

"Really?" The one word is hissed in his ear, even as the other Cloud's weapons are placed down on either side of his head. He flares his Flames gently, feels them entwine with the other Cloud, and lets his Storm - his first Flame, but actually one of his weaker ones - burn off his clothes. He has a spare set in his bracer, after all. And Kyoya's clothes, too, which leaves him with the shivery feeling as that thick, heavy cock settles into place between his ass cheeks.

"You _dominated_ me, Kyoya. And I’m not exactly human, now am I? I need a good, _strong_ mate to sire my pups, after all. And you just proved you are one." He shifted a little bit and then used his Rain Flames to relax himself. Kyoya followed his movement, intent on keeping him pinned beneath him - he suspected that he wanted a verbal surrender, or was waiting to see what he’d do - and he _moaned_ as the head of that thick cock breached his entrance. Just the head, but that was enough to make the Cloud on top of him hiss, and take advantage of the way he had him pinned to force the rest of it into his passage. He squeaked as the cock he was impaled on bottomed out, and he realised _just_ how full he was and how good it felt. And that was _with_ Rain Flames relaxing things.

He cautiously burnt those off and _fuck_ Kyoya's cock was _enormous_ \- which he must have said out loud given his mate’s laugh - and he was stretched so wide by it that he ached, and he made an incoherent sound when Kyoya tentatively started to _move_. He suspected he was going to _really_ regret not finding and using lube, later, but right now the friction and the stretch was driving him _mad_ , and making the corner of his mind that was in control when he wore his fur _purr_. All he wanted to do was let the Cloud breed him - there was heat and need, hot and heavy in his belly now, but he had no idea how to make pups actually _possible_ in either form; he'd have to experiment - "Ridiculous carnivore. Even I know better than to fuck this way raw." The small amount of pre-cum that had slicked his mate’s cock enough to allow actual penetration multiplied abruptly, and the harsh friction fades in favour of something infinitely smoother and pleasurable in an entirely different way, and he finds himself purring.

And purring and purring, as the Cloud fucking him changes his angle, and every thrusts starts to graze his prostate. The shocks of pleasure that result quickly overwhelm him until he’s limp beneath his mate, his orgasm taking him by surprise, and his devious fellow Cloud coaxes that orgasm into lengthening, and lengthening and lengthening, his ass spasming around the cock buried in it, and his selkie side sulks at the fact there can be no pups from this. Not yet. But that desire for pups, for Kyoya to be their sire, can be his motivation to find a way of making it happen - and if they can't have pups, he'll just have to settle for lots, and lots, and lots of sex. His desire to be bred, and Kyoya’s desire for pleasure, and those desires compatibility and their Flames and _their_ compatibility merge and blend together, and he nudges them ever so slightly, and then there’s a reciprocal loop in play, where they’re multiplying everything _exponentially_. With that much pleasure and arousal running through _both_ of them, neither of them soften, even once they’ve cum - and he _likes_ the feeling of _that_ much cum coating his passage - and even when it starts to hurt, the two of them keep fucking. They’re feeding off each other; when one of them cums, the other's need and desire is there to drag them back to full arousal again, and their Flames are there to bolster their flagging energy levels.

They break - very temporarily - to scavenge for food in the kitchen that most definitely normally has a chef in it (the other Cloud takes far too long to find the chopsticks, which makes him giggle). He's too sore and too open to safely sit on one of the stools, and his devious mate's response to his hiss is to pull him into his lap and re-impale him on his cock. He twitches, but then he's being fed, and okay, he could grow to rather like being this other Cloud's pet to pamper. As long as he got to occasionally bite their enemies; given his new mate's battlecry, he suspected that doing so would just amuse Kyoya.

The pause in _active_ fucking allows his Sun Flames - boosted by his Cloud - to heal most of the micro-tears that were what was making taking Kyoya’s cock ache, and his mate snatches up a bottle before herding him out of the kitchen and into what looked like it must be his new mate’s private office. It certainly _looked_ the part. Or at least the part of the room that he saw, before Kyoya bent him over a sofa back, looked the part. But then his new mate _poured_ oil into his gaping opening. It was cool, and felt incredibly odd, but it made things so much slicker when Kyoya thrust back into him. So slick that between it, and the copious cum that his mate had forced into his body, each thrust made a squelching sound, and his next orgasm was almost painful in it’s pleasurable-ness, as his balls were almost completely dry. He's left gasping, and Kyoya takes advantage of the moment to carry him over to the desk - and one corner of his mind notes - puts his slick and messy ass down on top of a pile of paperwork, and kisses him senseless. When he starts to kiss back, Kyoya bites his lip, and when he goes to protest, the devious bastard spreads his legs and forces his cock back into his slick and loose opening, and grins as the mixes of fluids ‘leaks’. Blunt human teeth bit down over his adam’s apple in a threat that just made him hotter and more eager for Kyoya to keep taking him, and claiming him.

He's just taken his third load of cum from his mate - well, the third load in the office; he's definitely had more than that, judging by his slight paunch and the pool of oil and cum he was sat in - when one of his mate's minions - definitely his mate's; an Active Lightning with a Cloud’s Flame ‘fingerprints’ all over him - dares to interrupt the two of them.

[Back to the Index](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12317166/navigate) | [Part Four](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12317166/chapters/29401905)


	18. Selkie (4/?) - Hayato/Kyoya - POV Tetsuya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lavinia was a Selkie; she left her skin to her son.

[Part Three](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12317166/chapters/29400321)

"Um. I can come back later?" Kyoya-sama cock deep in a gaijin - one who was purring, too - was not what he'd expected to walk in on when he came to retrieve the paperwork he’d left for the Chairman to complete the previous night. That neither teen stopped what they were doing, but rather Kyoya-sama took his bed-partner - or desk-partner, given where they were fucking - even more vigorously judging by the now voluble slick, squelching noises that the two of them were making. And was that the paperwork he'd left for the Chairman to do under the stranger's ass? He mentally facepalmed. This was _not_ how he'd expected the chairman to discover his hormones!

Several years of being Kyoya-sama's minion-in-chief had him ducking on reflex as a ball of Rain-laced Cloud Flames sizzled over his head, and they were all doomed. Of course Kyoya-sama had found a partner to play with who was just as lethal as he was! Why was this his life? Oh yes. Because his father had been the oyabun in the area, and he'd swaggered into Nami-chuu and Kyoya-sama had taken offence. But he'd had Lightning Flames and had _tried_ to stand up to the lethally grumpy Cloud, and that had impressed Kyoya-sama enough for the boy to keep him once he'd gotten out of hospital. Even if he had bitten his father and the majority of his men to death and made him help hide the corpses.

Given that he was almost certainly dead for watching this much, he looked his fill; the two of them were aesthetically _very_ pretty. Especially with the way the gaijin was appreciating Kyoya-sama, and the Flames in the room made him feel even more of voyeur than the way he could see Kyoya-sama's cock, covered in fluids, pistoning in and out of the gaijin. He'd thought that bonding to the level those blended Flames implied required a _Sky_ to be involved! He ducked a second ball of Flames, and allowed his own Lightning to rise to just under his skin, just in case; not that it would do more than let him crawl out of the room rather than end up in a coma.

"Busy. G'way." The words came from the gaijin, and he ignored them, though they were at least in half way decent Japanese; they could work with that.

"Kyoya-sama, there's one of the faux-carnivores in town, circling the little animal." He ducked a third ball of Flames, this time from the chairman and he took it as a hint to start to back out of the room.

"Bring the little animal to my rooms at Nami-chuu. _Without_ the faux-carnivore. I need to know -" the sentence was punctuated with a moan from the gaijin as Kyoya-sama did something else with his Flames, "- which one it is and why it’s here before I can bite it to death."

"Kyoya. Should share the briefing notes the Arcobaleno - ah - sent me." He closed the door, and felt his cheeks pink at the affectionate way the gaijin had spoken to his Chairman. That was somehow _more_ intimate than watching Kyoya-sama ram his cock into the other teen. Kyoya-sama's household staff flowed around him as he made his way down to the kitchen for breakfast. He gave them orders easily; he’d been raised to be his father’s heir, and he’d learned the knack of command from him. Two of the maids disappeared to prepare the suite next to Kyoya-sama's; the gaijin was _also_ a Cloud. They would need separate spaces some of the time, or the compound wouldn’t survive their first argument. He'd recognised the accent of the gaijin, too, and he instructed Kyoya-sama's chef to prepare an Italian breakfast for him - he was going to need to learn the gaijin’s name, given the feel of the Flames in the room - with strong black coffee. Preparing the documents - sans name - for the gaijin's presence in Nami-chuu was also simple enough for him to do while he ate his breakfast.

The gaijin followed Kyoya-sama into the kitchen twenty minutes later, just as the chef finished putting together the two breakfasts he’d ordered; the man was an older Sun with _very_ little combat skill, but instead a knack for using his Flames to enhance his cooking and outstanding ability to read the 'mood' of the compound. The gaijin sat gingerly on one of the stools, and he wondered just how much time the two of them had spent fucking since he'd left the compound yesterday afternoon, and where precisely, his Chairman had found a foreign Cloud that close to being his equal, and who _moved_ the same way Kyoya-sama did. Predatory. Lethal.

"Is he -" the gaijin tilted his head in his direction "- your consigliere?" The last word was foreign, in italian; the gaijin obviously didn't know the word he was looking for in Japanese.

"He is my wakagashira, yes." He preened as Kyoya-sama described him that way; the Chairman rarely doled out such praise, and while he was most definitely Kyoya-sama's second-in-command, to hear himself identified _that_ way to someone just as dangerous as Kyoya-sama's new lover was, was high praise indeed.

"Then he can stay." His Flames prickle as a wave of Rain-laced Cloud Flames swirl out from the gaijin; he identifies their effect and the way Kyoya-sama stiffens in interest at the application, and Nami-chuu is absolutely and completely fucked when his Chairman figures the whole of _that_ trick out. The effect is that _everyone_ within the Flames reach, who was not _explicitly_ excluded from the effect, wouldn’t care enough to remember their conversation. And the wave of Flames - he was used to Kyoya using his Flames internally. To multiply his intelligence, or his persistence, or his healing ability; the chairman hadn’t figured out _external_ applications for his Flames. Not really. "Reborn is here to unSeal and train the last remaining blood-candidate for the Vongola Rings." The import of the statement - other than that there was an heir to _that_ throne in Namimori - _almost_ passes him by. And then the rest of what the gaijin had just said registered, and he reached for his weapons almost in the same moment that Kyoya-sama did.

"Someone did _what_?!" His own outburst surprises him. He's normally very good at being almost silent in meetings he accompanies the Chairman to, but the idea that someone Sealed a Sky, and abandoned him in Namimori - and his men would have noticed if there were guards posted in the town, so it was abandonment - was _horrifying_.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." Kyoya-sama's response is _flat_.

"Yes. And, what’s worse is that the men who Sealed him were Don Vongola and Sawada Iemitsu." the gaijin’s voice was equally flat, and his eyes flicked from one Cloud to the other, nervously, waiting for the explosion.

"The little animal _has_ a father?" Ouch. For Kyoya-sama to say _that_ , the man had to have been away from Namimori since before it became Kyoya-sama's territory. The Chairman wasn't very good at reading human relationships and emotions and relied on his Flames to tell him the status of members of his territory. For Kyoya-sama to be surprised by that news, the little animal had to think himself fatherless.

"He does. A very powerful, wealthy father. One who is the External Advisor to the Ninth Don of the Vongola." He shuddered. "Reborn originally _hadn't_ given me his name. Perhaps he thought I would have refused any association with that -" there was a string of Italian vulgarities; being around Kyoya-sama's gaijin was going to be _very_ educational, "- inverted Sky." He tilted his head in confusion. That was a difference in terminology, though if he broke it down ... how did one reverse a Sky's normal Flame effects? That made _very_ little sense. "Um. Not inverted. Fucked up? Narcissitic? I met him once, and I ended up spending a month shifted because he made me despair of humans." That had to be a mistranslation, but his Chairman was grinning, all sharp teeth, and the gaijin Cloud rolled his eyes and continued. “Anyway, I did my _research_ before I invaded Namimori, and put the pieces the Arcobaleno gave me together with _public_ records, and that was _very_ careless of Sawada Iemitsu.” He was still trying to figure out what the gaijin’s mistranslation was _supposed_ to mean. The gaijin smiled, all teeth, and there was a weird _twist_ , and he was looking at a seal-pup and then a second one, and there was a human again, and what - who - had Kyoya-sama _found_. "And you are a _menance_ , Kyoya. How have you worn me out enough I'm a pup with just _sex_?"

Kyoya-sama was insufferable when he was smug, and even more so when he let it bleed into his territory. And his Chairman was very smug and very self-satisfied, and anyone who misbehaved was going to be in intensive care by the time he was done with them if his mood was ruined. "Um. Stranger-sama, what is _your_ name?" There had been far too much information for him to mentally keep calling the gaijin by _that_ identifier. Especially since Kyoya-sama had almost instantly flame bonded with him

"Hmm. I'm here on my Japanese passport. My _legal_ identity is Gokudera Hayato, though any strangers who come looking for a Falco should be - uh - bitten to death?" The gaijin - Hayato-sama - looked at Kyoya-sama inquisitively, who nodded sharply. "Bitten to death and buried somewhere where they'll be useful. The only way I'm going home, well -" there were too many teeth in that smile, like there often were in Kyoya-sama’s, "- I wouldn't be the only Seal to have _interesting_ tastes." He shuddered. Fuck, Kyoya-sama's new playmate was as bad as he was.

Worse, maybe. And he'd have to make sure that the committee knew that _any_ seal sightings should be recorded and that anyone seen threatening any seals should be hospitalised as soon as possible. It would save him finding out if Hayato-sama was actually a man-eater and he'd really rather not know that for sure. He scribbled the given name down on the documents, and put the other teen in Sawada Tsunayoshi's class; he doubted he needed to be in school for anything other than language practise, but he and Kyoya-sama obviously were planning to go after the baby-Sky in some fashion. Hopefully, _not_ as a meal.

He determinedly pushed that thought to the back of his mind. "I will direct the little animal to the Reception Room when he arrives at school, and get one of our Mists to cover his absence from class." Kyoya-sama frowned thoughtfully. He twitched slightly.

"Have Yamamoto Takeshi brought to my Office once you’ve returned the little animal to his classroom." He raised a mental eyebrow, and catalogued the rumours he'd heard about the baseball star and what he knew of the teen's father. How many carnivores were concealed in Namimori? "You'll appreciate him if we force him to relinquish his mask; I've been allowing him to hide amongst my herbivores, but if the little animal is to inherit _that_ role, then he'll need carnivores to guard him. And Yamamoto Takeshi is one of those carnivores, no matter how hard he tries to hide it." He obviously had Kyoya-sama's definition of carnivore wrong. Damn.

He shows himself out of the kitchen - taking Kyoya-sama's chef and household staff with him and Sealing it’s door with his Flames before Kyoya-sama found himself with a lapful of his gaijin. He was too attuned to his Chairman to _not_ know there was going to be more of whatever had made his Flames feel so completely smug and sated. And as that had obviously been sex, and the gaijin was obviously _receptive_ \- he shook his head and sent out a message for the Committee to gather _early_. The Chairman would be late today, and he'd rather have everything prepared so his good mood lasted as long as humanly possible.

[Back to the Index](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12317166/navigate)


	19. Centaurs (4a/?) - Dino/Tsuna, Tsuna/Hayato, Dino/Romario - POV Tsuna

[Part Three](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12317166/chapters/28941627)

Being human felt like his skin was at least a size too small, and the way he stumbled as he tried to take his first steps again in human form explained _far_ too much about his Dino-nii's clumsiness. Between the lack of two legs, and the way his hips felt loose and his ass open, being human was _hard_. He harrumphed, and that wasn't a sound that a human could make. He shook himself - another very ‘horsey’ gesture - and turned and demanded a hug from his big brother. He found himself squished between Dino and Romario, both of them hard and aroused, and he rather liked knowing he’d done that to both of them. "So, Takeshi has a father who hasn't absolved himself of his duties, which means we need his _explicit_ consent, or bending over Takeshi and taking him will result in a _very_ unpleasant trip to the Vendicare for whichever of us actually did it." His Dino-nii shivered. "Which is not an option you want to take, sweetheart. So we ask."

Hayato shakes himself and transforms back to human, and it's not fair that his Storm is still graceful despite having undergone the same shift. But it doesn't stop him squirming out from between Dino and Romario and pouncing on him with Takeshi. The shift has definitely skewed his priorities just a little bit; all he _really_ wants to do is push his Storm to the ground and fuck him until they’re both raw and that's something he's _never_ considered before. "There's some clothes for you both beneath the trees over there, Tsunayoshi, Hayato. As much as young Takeshi and I are appreciating the view, I doubt the average mundane human is going to be very understanding; nor do we have a Mist with us." He looked down and blushed profusely at the fact that he hadn't realised he was completely nude.

And apparently he now had a penis that could pass as a third leg. "You weren't joking about changes, were you, Dino-nii."

"The clothes are tailored to hide it." He's skeptical. Very, very skeptical. And was Takeshi's mouth _actually_ watering? His senpai followed his gaze, and actually giggled. "And yes, all Rains are that shameless, sweetheart. I've yet to meet one that didn't _entirely_ own their kinks and desires."

That had _definite_ potential. And oooh. Hayato-kun's cock was as big as his was, and he kind of wanted to see how it felt to slide down it . He giggled himself, and Takeshi looked like all his christmasses had come at once, and he wondered what scenario his Rain was considering. "Boss." He could hear the eye-roll in Romario's voice, which made him want to stick his tongue out Dino's consigliere, given the man was nude, too, and had just been mounted by Dino in full stallion form - and had the resulting cum dripping down his legs. "I doubt the boys need any encouragement. I _remember_ what you were like when you reached sexual maturity. I think the entirety of the herd were complete wrecks for the rest of that _month_ , and I'm pretty sure I lived on your cum for most of the duration."

The expression on his senpai's face said that Romario was understating things, and he shivered pleasantly at the idea of spending an entire month in the woods mounting his Elements and being mounted over, and over again until their bodies gave up any resistance to being ridden. Romario shook his head in amusement. "You don't get to fuck your Rain the way he wants to be fucked until you put clothes on and get permission from his father, Tsunayoshi." He pouted, but did release his Storm and go and find the indicated clothes; Takeshi felt so needy, and his Storm was so tempted that he just had to deal with the pretending to be human. And oooh. Oniisan would have so much fun being EXTREMELY taken, and he wondered what Hibari-senpai would think of Dino-nii in this rather dominant form? Watching the DC Chairman get completely and utterly sexually wrecked by his senpai made him shiver in pleasure, and his cock definitely was interested in watching.

Clothes were even worse than having to be human. Mist Flames wrapped around his cock and they were all prickly, and he made another of those inhuman noises in the back of his throat. "I know, I know. You can just wear illusions when we're at home and have visitors, sweetheart. But humans are weird about covering their genitals."

Hayato's also making the same noises, and his Rain he can tell is disappointed by the clothes. "The faster you persuade your father this is what you want, Takeshi, the faster you can be laid over the altar and _thoroughly_ serviced. If we pre-prepared things properly you might even manage to take the entirety of our herd present in Japan before you shifted. Eight centaurs would leave you a _very_ pretty mess." He stomps his foot. As pretty as Romario's image _was_ , Takeshi was _his_ , and he barely even wanted to share him with Hayato. "But I think your Sky has other plans. Perhaps we'll have to set that scene up when we get back to Italy; there's about forty of us in the 'home' herd. How does _that_ sound, Takeshi?" His Rain has an expression on his face that reminds him of the look he gets when the teen hits a whole sequence of home runs, and he resigns himself to watching the very pretty show that his shameless Rain was intent on putting on.

Takeshi doesn't answer, but leads them all to Takesushi with a distracted air, and a distinct wiggle to his hips that makes him want to lunge and fill the Rain to the very brim and then hold him still for Hayato to do the same. Tsuyoshi is waiting for them when they arrive, and there's a sort of resigned air of acceptance that rapidly turns into the man flirting with both Romario and Dino, and he wants to blush at some of the innuendos being tossed back and forth.

And okay, he wasn't expecting the consent to be _that_ easy to get. Nor for Tsuyoshi to be accompanying them back on the woods, and Dino to be smugly happy about having acquired himself a Rain swordsman of his very own who only considered being a centaur a definitely attractive bonus. And that was very cruel of his Dino-nii! Making Takeshi wait until Romario had had his wicked way with his father - though he had to admit the older Rain made a _very_ handsome centaur, one who he wouldn't mind playing mare for at some point - but the sight only makes him even more eager to have his Rain beneath him on the same altar.

Takeshi is shameless, and even before he and Hayato lift him onto the altar, he's worked his whole fist - and Takeshi's fists aren't small - into his own ass, and is frantically rocking on it, but the calm hum of Flames in the glade keep him from finding satisfaction until he's on the altar for the breaking. His Rain sprawls over it, and spreads his legs wide, showing off his already open and abused hole; in the background, Romario's in full stallion form, mounting a human form Tsuyoshi, who looks entirely pleased with his situation. And then his Rain lolls his head back, until it's clear what he wants - his throat is a single inviting line, and his mouth open, tongue peeking out, and he's moving, carefully feeding his own cock into that hot, wet mouth before he's conscious of having made the decision. Hayato's doing the same at their Rain's other end, his cock sliding easily into Takeshi's ass. They end up face-to-face - he's impressed by how easily Takeshi's taken his cock down his throat, and how much he's managed - and he takes the opportunity to kiss his Storm slowly. Luxuriously. Until the way Takeshi's twitching beneath him makes it clear he's desperate for more stimulation. Or possibly more oxygen, but his Flames wouldn't let this kill his Rain, and Takeshi's Flames were radiating a smug sort of satisfaction that made it entirely reasonable to keep trying to stuff more of his thick cock down the taller boy's throat. He didn't think he'd _quite_ meet Hayato's cock in the middle, but he didn't object to trying, and Takeshi was enjoying the attempt.

And he had a _lot_ of his cock in his Rain now, and from what had been explained to him, he wondered if that meant his Takeshi was rather Misty, because he was fairly sure there was more of his cock in the taller boy's throat than there was throat for it to be in. And he hadn't been bitten even accidentally, despite Hayato riding Takeshi's prepared ass like it was the _best_ thing _ever_. (His Storm was so adorable when he was enjoying himself, though he rather thought his breeding of Hayato was going to be Hayato's favourite memory _ever_ when what he'd done registered properly with his prickly best friend.)

He cups Hayato's jaw, forcing him to still in his taking of Takeshi, and he kisses his Storm, long and slow and luxuriously, tasting every millimetre of Hayato's mouth, and doing something _very_ similar to the other teen's Flames, too, teasing all three of them until he'd had too much of the way Takeshi was moaning and whining around his thick cock, and he came down his Rain's throat. Backing off regretfully, he grinned wickedly at his Storm, and then murmured the words he'd just thought of in his Hayato's ear. "You have _my_ heir in your belly, Hayato-kun. My foal, heir to my Will. Yours to guard and protect. To cherish." His words make his Storm still and then he was rearing, ramming into his Rain until Takeshi was screaming. Good screaming though; Takeshi's Flames were _very_ explicit about that.

Somehow he's not surprised when the moment that Takeshi manages to stop screaming, he immediately starts to babble, pleading for more, even as Hayato kept rutting into him, rearing, and slamming into him with the entirety of his body weight. Fucking him in a way that should have killed him, if not for Sky Flames and old magic. His Rain was _highly_ adorable when all he wanted was to be pleasured, though he was going to have to discuss that reckless streak with him.

And Hayato was glorious, ruthlessly taking his pleasure from Takeshi. His Storm was brutalizing Takeshi, matching Romario's taking of Tsuyoshi thrust for thrust to the point where the voices of the two Rains were almost indistinguishable. Hayato needed something though, and he steps forward and murmurs a demand for his Storm to " _Cum_ , and Claim our Rain for Me." in his ear, and Hayato rears one more time, and Takeshi screams and then his Storm is panting, his cock softening, and Takeshi's changing almost before Hayato's stepped back from the altar.

His Rain is pretty as a centaur. Bigger than either Hayato or himself, and the same pitch black of Romario's hide. He can't tell how big Takeshi's cock is though because it's sheathed, and instead the Rain is already prancing slightly, tail held up to the side even before his human brain has registered the change. Hayato lunges - and that's a slightly funny sight, given that Takeshi's a good half a foot taller than his Storm, and the Rain moans in pleasure as Hayato's cock finally slides back into him.

His attention wanders briefly, and he hisses at the sight of Dino with a human Romario sucking his cock - Tsuyoshi leant against a tree watching them, obviously still adjusting to being a centaur - and successfully swallowing the whole thing; the angle was better, and he could see the thick outline of the intruding organ in Romario's throat. His senpai came with a pleased groan, and then Romario was shifting again, and Tsuyoshi sounded _very_ pleased with what was happening to him when the consigliere mounted him. He circles round, and teases Takeshi, murmuring plans in his ear; about them having to experiment with his tolerances, and just how pretty it would be - _eventually_ to see how many centaur cocks Takeshi's human form could take sequentially before he had to shift to heal the 'damage'.

He flicks a fingernail over the Rain's nipple, and then drags him down for a kiss, swallowing the scream as the other teen came around Hayato's cock. "Look at how pretty your father is under Romario, Takeshi. He's watching your submission to us and your breeding, and he's enjoying watching you take multiple large cocks. And Takeshi? When you manage to milk Hayato of his cum, he'll be planting his own foal in your belly. It's a _very_ heady feeling having that sort of spark in your body." He has to catch Takeshi's body as he almost crumples beneath Hayato, and the silver-hided centaur didn't back off in time, too interested in depositing all of the contents of his balls in the Rain's new and _very_ fertile womb.

They end up all curled up together, laying down in the soft fern-and-moss nest built by Romario before his own shift, and he wraps the warm Harmony of his senpai around him, and reaches for his Hayato and his Takeshi and drags the two of them down into sleep with him. (Dino and Romario were still taking turns to mount a _very_ pleased with himself Tsuyoshi, but was now over the altar so he wouldn't collapse the way Takeshi nearly had.)

[Back to the Index](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12317166/navigate) | [Part 4b (POV Tsuyoshi)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12317166/chapters/29530188)


	20. Centaurs (4b/?) - Dino/Tsuna, Hayato/Takeshi/Tsuna, Dino/Romario/Tsuyoshi - POV Tsuyoshi

He can _feel_ the two Skies, even before they enter his restaurant, and his fingers have curled themselves around the hilt of Shigure Kintoki before they even manage to step over the threshold. He's been _meaning_ to give the sword to his son; something tells him that Takeshi is _finally_ ready for it, but that same something had held him back from doing so for _just_ a little longer. But he relaxes; it's the young Cavallone Don, and little Tsunayoshi - who looks far more comfortable in his skin, and whose Flames carry a distinct flavour of 'mine' about both the silver-haired independent and his son - and there was a definite bond between the little Sky and the older one. (If Iemitsu Sawada ever walked into _his_ restaurant, he would decapitate the man, and deal with the Hibari afterwards; he doubted that they would do more than slap him on the wrist.) He's resigned, has been resigned about his son and the Mafia since he realised who Tsunayoshi _was_ and the way his son had fixated on the little Sky. He was a Rain, too; he knew better than to try and come between a Rain and what he or she wanted, but did Takeshi _have_ to choose a Vongola Sky?

There's something curiously attractive about the young Cavallone; tempting. And something that he hasn't felt since his wife had died, when she’d left him to focus everything that made him a Rain on Takeshi and Takesushi. There was a tendril of curious Sky Flames that danced around his, probing, and that was - he was tempted; it had been years since a Sky had even _considered_ him for inclusion in their Harmony. Especially tempting was the way that the older Sky and Takeshi's Sky were twinned around each other; if he followed Don Cavallone, he’d always be within reach of his boy. He released his grip on Shigure Kintoki and drifted over to the group, menus in hand, and steeled himself to interact with a Sky that he couldn't have; it was wishful thinking that Don Cavallone would have a place in his Harmony for a retired Japanese swordsman.

Don Cavallone, orders a large sushi platter, and he gives in and actually uses all of his skills in front of his son for once. He wants to preen for the Cavallone Sky; he's too old, really for the demands of full Guardianship, but it's still instinctual to show off for a Sky. And the man's right hand, his consigliere was around his own age, so perhaps - perhaps there was a possibility, there. The Cavallone Decimo was more interested in rebuilding his Family than waging war, so he might be looking for older, more mature Guardians who could help with that, rather than ‘just’ bodyguards.He doesn't _mean_ to start flirting with the older man, but the Cavallone is very, very focused on young Tsunayoshi and it's entirely natural for him to shift his attention to the Cavallone consigliere - especially with the way his son was paying so much attention to the independent that trailed the younger Sky. He rolled his eyes at the boys, and he and Romario fell into an easy flirtation that he hadn't had with another man since he'd 'retired'. He _fitted_ with the Sun; their Flames were remarkably compatible.

The younger of the two Skies prods his son in the side, and Takeshi - his shameless, shameless son - goes pink despite his tan, and he raises an eyebrow and considers what might have so thoroughly embarrassed his son that he was letting it show. He looks from one Sky to the other, and back to Romario - all concentrating on his son - and then he looks at Takeshi, a question in his eyes.

"Need your permission for something, tousan." Takeshi was mumbling, and he looked at his son's Sky, who went bright pink, too.

"Sawada-kun, what is my silly son so embarrassed to ask me?" His son's Sky bit his lip and looked up at the Cavallone Decimo.

"You can explain, Tsuna, or I will." His son's Sky was adorable chewing on his bottom lip.

"You obviously know _something_ about, um, my father and his family, Yamamoto-san. I can feel that you're like Takeshi; though there is a difference." The younger Sky tilted his head. "You feel more like Hibari-senpai than Takeshi-kun does?"

"I have a Cloud Secondary. Takeshi has a Mist Secondary from his mother Sawada-kun." The way that confused Takeshi amused him; had his boy really not realised he was a Mist?

"Oh. Well, Dino-nii had a way to stop the Ring Battles, Yamamoto-san. My father wanted to put Takeshi-kun up against the _Sword Emperor_." He hisses. He can't help but hiss; even if he was to hand Takeshi Shigure Kintoki immediately and drag him back into the family dojo and spend the next week hammering Shigure Soen Ryuu into his son's head, he knew damn well that the Sword Emperor had defeated his cousin and learned the style himself, and that Takeshi would need time to come up with extra moves. “He can’t force a battle now, can he Dino-nii?”

“Not without irreparably damaging the Alliance sweetheart, and if he violates _that_ contract, well, the legends about us are fairly clear about the sort of things that happen when we get crossed.” The smile on the older Sky’s lips is almost shark like, and he glances across at the Cavallone consigliere, only to see a similar smile on Romario di Cavallone’s face. What was he missing?

“So, _please_ can I be Tsuna’s, tousan? Please ...” That was interesting phrasing from his son, and suggested that he wasn’t just asking permission to act as young Tsunayoshi’s Rain. And was his son _really_ trying to flutter his eyelashes at him? Tsunayoshi leant over and swatted his son gently. And yes, he thought that he might be able to trust the boy with his son, even if this was already shaping up to be a _very_ sexual Sky grouping.

“Takeshi, you have to _explain_ what you mean, idiot.” The silver-haired independent his son had been flirting with spoke up, and he wondered whether the boys had already consummated their relationship with their Sky, or if Cavallone had insisted this be done ‘properly’. Takeshi went bright pink again, which was _fascinating_. So there was obviously something more than just sex involved, and he considered all the myths and legends he’s heard about certain Sky-led groupings. The Cavallone Family was large, and well-known, but the core of the Family had always been fairly secretive. He did know of a group of Komainu shifters with a Sky at their head in North Japan, so ... he ran through the possible legends; he didn’t know enough about Italian and Classical myths to be sure which one they were.

“So what are you, Don Cavallone? What _should_ I be seeing when I look at you?” He reaches out to the protections woven around the shop, and raises the protections that made it a neutral zone, and part of what made the Hibari tolerate his presence in Namimori. Rain and Mist Flames rose around them, and the rest of the patrons in the restaurant fell into something like a stupor.

The young Don looked at him, and Sky Flames met his own, and fuck he really _was_ compatible with the twenty-odd year old; not that that was the information that the Sky was seeking - not when he stepped away from the table and there was a shimmer of something that wasn’t Flames, and there was almost a tonne of centaur in front of him, and he swore softly. The young Sky looked _gorgeous_. And fuck, it had been a long time since that part of his shameless Rain nature had reared its head. Last time it had, well, he’d never regret Takeshi.

And apparently Takeshi had found himself a Sky, and brought him a potential Sky too.

“I knew there were some shifters within the Flame Underworld, Don Cavallone. There are Komainu in Northern Japan; and i know how they ‘adopt’ new family members. May I assume that as Takeshi is an adult as far as his Flames are concerned, what he’s really supposed to be asking is if young Tsunayoshi can lay him over an altar and fuck him?” His bluntness about what his son was asking for permission surprises both of the Cavallone men. But then Dino looks thoughtful, and the Sky’s - currently still in his centaur form - lips curved into a smile, and the Sky Flames turned exceedingly interested as the Cavallone consigliere exchanged a look with his Don, and the silver-haired independent _crawled_ into young Tsunayoshi’s lap.

Sky Flames curl and curve around him, and he shivers. "You'd be very welcome to take the position of my Rain, if you're willing to step somewhat out of retirement, Yamamoto Tsuyoshi. I doubt that Squalo will refrain from challenging you if he realises who and what you are; he's taken it as a personal challenge to beat my Guardians into shape. I think Reborn may even have paid him to do so, since he’s occupied with training Tsuna." The Sky Flames stroke gently over his, soothingly, and he's almost distracted from the way that the Cavallone consigliere leans into him. The Sun’s Flames warm him, and he's missed having other Flame Actives around; the few Hibari in town were too inclined towards being stereotypical Clouds to want to socialise.

He leans back into the Sun and it warms him and he shuts his eyes, and there's the Cavallone’s Flames flirting with his, too, and he makes his choice. Though they are going need to find someone capable of making a second Flame responsive sword if Takeshi was to be Tsunayoshi's Rain. "I've missed the challenge."

The two sets of Flames flirting with his flare in delight, and he decides he's made the right choice. Even if his joints were going to grumble at him until he was back in shape. "Are you up to being laid over the altar, too, Yamamoto-san?"  
"Tsuyoshi, young Cavallone." He was going to regret this he suspected, but young Tsunayoshi tilted his head and his eyes lit orange.

"It hurts a little bit at the start Yamamoto-san. He's very, very big, but then everything feels good." The little Sky's cheeks are pinked, and it's adorable, and he was a little bit surprised that given Tsunayoshi had apparently already been broken to the shift, yet he wasn't squirming in his seat, or unable to sit. He'd always imagined that the Komainu-shifters would spend a week on their fronts recovering from taking one of the shifted men's very large, very barbed cocks. He hadn't been able to make himself actually watch in the ceremony he'd been invited to; not with the way the man being taken into the clan had screamed as he'd been mounted, and he hadn't seen him for more than a fortnight, afterwards. "Really, really good. I can't wait for Dino-nii to take me again."

He doesn't have any words, but his son does, and his boy really is Misty; especially as: "So can I, tousan? Hayato looked so very, very pretty under Tsuna, and I really, really want to feel that good and be that close to Tsuna as well." He raised an eyebrow at the young Cavallone Don who had the good grace to go somewhat pink - and that blush was very cute with the way it went all the way down to the start of his golden hide.

"Blame Reborn?" The older Sky offered. "He brought Hayato and Takeshi to the altar grove and left them there. And none of us have touched Takeshi yet - though he has been _touching_." He shut his eyes again and groaned. There wasn't very much he could do about an _Arcobaleno_. The little bastards were damn hard to kill, and rumour had it that they resurrected if you didn't kill the entire set - including their Sky - in a fairly short window. "Of course, the Vongola Ninth is the one who _sent_ Reborn here, Tsuyoshi-san."

He rolls his eyes at the older Sky and the blatant attempt to shift the blame, and then pins his son with a _very_ pointed stare. "You're _sure_ that you want this Takeshi?"

His son nods vigorously, cheeks pink, and eyes alight, and he sighs. "We will be taking you up on your offer, Don Cavallone."

He shoos the two or three other patrons - intoxicated on Rain Flames - out, and shuts up the restaurant. He leaves the boys to finish their sushi platter, and puts together a small pack; his knives, and a change of clothes, and follows the Cavallone Sky into the forest. Romario brings up the rear, and he can feel the man’s eyes on his ass, and his son is truly shameless - to the point where he wants to laugh. Takeshi's in front of Hayato and Tsuna, and he keeps 'tripping' - which his son is far too athletic to be doing by accident - and sprawling, butt up, in front of his own Sky.

The altar looks a lot like the komainu altar - only without the straps, and designed to allow a equine to mount the sacrificial ‘victim’ rather than an oversized lion-dog - and he shivers, but drops his pack and steps towards it. He _needs_ to go first; he's not sure he will be able to watch his son take a stallion's member without responding if he doesn't _know_ how good it feels himself.

Neither of the older men move towards him until he's laid on the altar - Tsunayoshi and Hayato have his son pinned to the ground, but they're all human, and he shuts his eyes, and allows himself to relax into the cradle of the altar. Which is obviously either a Mist creation - or a magical one - given how well it fits his form. "Calm down, Tsuyoshi-san." That's Romario, and sun warmed hands press against his tense muscles.

"I'm right here, waiting to catch you up in my Harmony, Tsuyoshi." Dino, radiating Sky Flames near his head; strong fingers probe at his ass, and a thumb presses firmly against his asshole, and slips inside with a pop. "You have a choice. Quick - or slow. Romario would quite enjoy working you open, slowly, with his fingers and his tongue, or we can get the hard bit over and done, and then you can luxuriate in the rest of it."

"Qui-" the breach and the stretch is _brutal_ , but little Tsunayoshi was right; the moment Romario bottomed out - and fuck, a centaur cock was thick and very, very long - the pain shimmered into pleasure, and he found himself desperately wriggling, wanting more, "-ck. Fuck. Fuck, fuck, _fuck_."

"That is a good fuck, isn't it Tsuyoshi?" Don Cavallone's voice is amused.

"Yesss." The cock in his ass is thick, and long, and the friction the sort of amazing that makes him regret not taking up the offer to join the komainu. "Gods yesss, this feels good." Dino laughs, and Romario keeps lunging, keeps fucking him with that incredibly long, beautiful cock and he screams his orgasm to the sky - and _now_ he understands why those komainu-shifter disappeared for a fortnight after their ‘adoption”. His entire focus had narrowed down to the sensation of his orgasm and the pleasure engulfing him, and all he wanted was for it to continue indefinitely.

Dino's Sky-warmed hands pet his scalp, and there's a cock nudging at his lips, and he lets Dino push it into his mouth, and it doesn’t take very much for him to readjust to the flavour and the feel of a man's cock in his mouth. Especially as his Sky gentled him through sucking his cock, teasing and testing him - he takes perhaps half of it, before Romario and his new Sky both cum. Dino’s bittersweet cum is heavy with Sky Flames, and he moans and both men back away from him, and his skin feels like it's turning inside out. It prickles and burns, and he bites the inside of his cheek, and then he's still cradled by the altar, but is also standing on four legs, and Romario doesn’t give him enough time to even think, before he's mounted again.

This second penetration is slicker, sweeter, even better than the first; the new opening was made to take the cock he was now impaled on, and the way he's being taken, and his Sky’s Flames curling through his system - well, he hasn't been so Flame intoxicated in years. Not since Takeshi's mother died, and he'd run with his little boy, and run until he'd reached the Hibari-enforced neutral zone of Namimori. It's still Romario mounting him, though his new Sky is right there, in centaur form, and he leans into him, and Dino kisses him, and he's shivering and needy, and there's incoherent sounds coming from where his little boy is being teased by his own Sky. "Shh. Don't worry about Takeshi-kun. He's really, really enjoying himself; he's got four of his own fingers in his ass, and he's watching your breeding like it's in the top-ten sexiest things he's ever seen." The promise inherent in those words, of more overwhelming and filthy pleasure has him ’ twitching around the two feet of cock embedded in his new opening , and Romario makes a pleased sound, and praises him for being such a good mare for him. "I think we can top this for him, though, Tsuyoshi. Romario rather likes having human-form partners in his stallion-form. "

" _Please_." He screams as Romario rams in one more time, and he feels the consigliere’s cock head flare, and what felt like a _gallon_ of hot, sticky cum _pour_ into his body, and there's a spark of Flames that rapidly multiples, and he hiccups and _cums_ himself, again. "Fuck. Did I really just feel that?" He shifts back to human, intent on checking whether that had really just happened; cum gushes from his body, but even when he was standing on two legs the three sparks were still there, still nestled in his belly, and his new Sky was looking at him curiously.

"What's wrong?"

"Pregnant. Very, very pregnant." He shut his eyes. He hadn't expected to feel this again. "Overwhelming; this isn’t the first time I’ve been in this state. I carried Takeshi, you know. His mother was a Mist, and a Guardian, and she couldn't afford to bring him to term." He leaned into his new Sky, trying to deal with the unexpected reminder of that. A horse's muzzle rested on his shoulder, and he knew from the feel of the Flames that it was Romario. He can feel both men's confusion and he wanted to laugh, because they were clearly men who could get pregnant; he could feel the foals nestling in Romario and Tsuna and Hayato's Flames now he spread his own senses out. And Dino himself was at least _receptive_. Romario nosed at him, and he laughed, and braced himself against a tree stump rather than over the altar again - Takeshi was going to hurt himself if he wasn't allowed to be mounted by his own Sky soon - and the Sun was over him, cock nudging at his wrecked and abused ass. He _completely_ got why the komainu when silent for a fortnight after a change, now; all he wanted to do was spend the next ten days or so bending over for _any_ of the herd. Even his son's Sky looked appealing now that young Tsunayoshi had shifted to centaur-form to break his boy.

He hissed and begged as his Sky guided the Sun's cock into his ass, and fuck the stretch of taking a stallion’s cock as a human was ridiculous and amazing, and he could get thoroughly addicted to bending over and being taken like this. And the position he was in let him watch as his boy was broken and he disappeared under two centaurs, and Takeshi had most definitely inherited the strength of his mother's Will as well as his own; that was the only explanation for how he'd just successfully taken two two-foot long cocks into his as-yet-unmodified body.

Having a horse over him, rather than the more humanoid centaur was surreal. But his body could take it, had already changed enough that even in human form that despite the fact he was taking it almost raw, it felt good. His voice blends together with Takeshi's and he pulls himself together enough to actually glance over to where his boy was, though that didn't stop the sounds escaping his throat. Takeshi was in centaur form now, being mounted again by Hayato, and he wondered when they'd decided that that was whose foal his son would bear first. Romario shudders, jamming his cock even further into him, and he cums around the two foot of cock embedded in his body. It was almost the best thing ever. Except that there was Takeshi, and his breaking and his new foals - and fuck, he should have taken up the komainu clan's offer two decades ago if he was going to take to being not human _this_ easily..

He bloats slightly, his human form unable to take a second load of cum in his violated gut in such a short interval, and when Romario shifts to human in a bid to make extracting his cock from his ass easier, he whines in annoyance at the emptiness, and then shifts himself, settling back into his new ‘base’ form, and mentally curling around those three sparks cradled deep in his Flames. He'd never thought he was going to get to enjoy the feeling of children growing within him again. He leans up against a tree, and watches as his son's Sky teases him, and as Romario kneels and successfully deep-throats Dino's centaur cock, and that was some skill in a non-Mist. But the boys had still to build their stamina; they were curling up in the nest of fern leaves before too long, and then Dino was coaxing him back over the altar, and his Sky and their Sun took him over it over and over again - alternating until he was as open, wrecked and ruined as a centaur as he was as a human, and then their Sun shifts back to his human form and fists him, and use his Flames to heal the small amount of damage he’d done himself in his eagerness to be fucked, and then his Sky is 'ordering' him back to human form, and he's seriously considering whether he can take both of their human cocks. "Romario and I can share you later, Tsuyoshi. Sleep is a thing that has to happen, my Rain. Even if sex _is_ more fun."


	21. Energiser Bunny (2/?) - Tsuna/Takeshi, Tsuna/Hayato, Tsuna/Tsuyoshi & Hayato/Takeshi - POV Tsuna

He wriggled his nose thoughtfully, and poked Mukuro through his bond with the Mist. The older teen appeared in a swirl of his Flames, and kufu'd at the sight of him as a bunny-boy, and the three exhausted 'does' sprawled around Takeshi's bedroom. "I see you finally went into rut, Tsunayoshi." He stuck out his tongue at his Mist and went back to grooming the mostly unconscious Hayato, who was squirming delightfully for him. "Was your summons intended as an invitation to join in the buggering of your pretty does, or was there something else you needed?"

He nuzzles his Storm and then turns back to his Mist. "Not planning to share them, Mukuro. Not unless you want to join them; I do need to get my does to the warren, though."

"Kufufufu. And there was me hoping for my own chance to play with your grumpy Storm." He snapped his teeth at the Mist, who just laughed again, and there was an overwhelming pressure, and he was in the warren, with all three of his does - whose openings were still gaping, and oozing his seed - and he nudged the three of them deeper into his nest, and settled down to groom them and fix up the sloppy mess he'd made of them. They were _probably_ pregnant with his kits, but he'd make absolutely sure when they woke back up again, and that would be more fun if they were nice and tight and slick again.

Hayato was the first one to wake up, and he grinned, and pounced, and his Storm melted underneath him, and the weight of his Flames. "Can I keep you, Hayato?" He nuzzled behind his Storm's ear. "Want to keep breeding you, over and over again, and I want as many pretty silver-furred kits from you as you're willing to give me."

" _Kits_?" Hayato wriggled beneath him.

"Mhmm. Kits. Lovely cute kits, with your silver fur, and my magic and our Flames." He giggled at the feeling of confusion that was coming from his Storm. "I'm a UMA in your parlance, Hayato." He nuzzled his Storm again. "All you have to do is _want_ to have kits, and your body and my magic will do the rest. You’ll be so pretty when you’re round with them, and I’ll _thoroughly_ enjoy planting them in you." His tone was a little bit manipulative, but he wasn't ashamed of it. Not with the way Hayato spreads his legs in response, and shifted until the tip of his cock nudged at his Storm's opening. "Sweetheart. My lovely doe. Keeping you _forever and ever_."

He shoved himself and his magic into Hayato’s body, and oh, his doe felt so good beneath him, and he gripped on to his Storm's nape with teeth that were somewhere between human-and-not, and thoroughly appreciated the way Hayato wriggled and writhed beneath him as he adjusted to the taking, and the magic curling in his system. The need was a little less overwhelming now, and he needed to concentrate more on making sure his doe enjoyed himself, rather than leaving their pleasure to the magic.

It takes some shifting and angling to get Hayato to make the pleased squeaks from earlier again, and his magic reacts to his own pleasure and amusement, and wraps around his senior doe. It makes Hayato change just a little bit more to accommodate his wants and needs properly, and he smells so much sweeter now. He releases Hayato's nape now he's so pliant beneath him, and he purred by grinding his teeth, and keeps vigorously humping his Storm, and it was _very_ pleasurable because his Storm didn't go slack underneath him, but rather stayed snug and tight around his cock. Then those squeaks shifted into his doe purring, too, and he came again. Hayato settled back down to sleep again, and he returned to grooming his Storm, as he waited for Takeshi or Tsuyoshi to wake up.

Tsuyoshi is the next to wake up, and he wonders if that was because he'd completely worn out his Rain, or done something _wrong_ when he'd claimed Takeshi, but he shoves that line of thought into a box, and leaves Hayato to sleep and nuzzles at the older Rain, licking gently at Tsuyoshi’s face in an affectionate gesture. He's had a lot of fun mounting and breeding his does, but he doesn't mind when after a brief tussle, the older of his two swordsmen manages to mount _him_. He's still the dominant male, but if Tsuyoshi wants to _try_ and breed him, he's not going to object. The breach by Tsuyoshi's cock almost comes as a surprise; it's hot and harsh and he finds himself wriggling in the same way that Hayato had been wriggling beneath him.

He arches, seeking relief, and Tsuyoshi's cock bottoms out, and he finds himself being taken slowly and carefully. The older Rain's body covers his completely, forcing him down and into a more human position for sex than the ones he’d taken his does in for their initial breeding. "You're _very_ pretty like this Tsunayoshi." He's more than a little confused; Hayato had been so docile, his body and his priorities already changing, but by the feel of the older man over him and the clarity of his speech, he hadn't been nearly so affected by his magic. But he's not complaining, not with a thick, heavy cock buried in his body, and the way the resulting friction was driving him up the wall. "But either there's something _very_ strange going on involving Mist Flames, or you have a story to share. You said something about kits when you were coaxing Hayato into letting you take him again?" His older swordsman was _definitely_ good with his Flames to have hidden the fact he was awake during his second taking of Hayato.

"There's magic as well as Flames in my line, Tsuyoshi. It mostly manifests as the ability to shift, but there's some other aspects to it. Including, apparently, claiming and altering my mates." He purrs, wriggling to encourage his older mate to keep moving, to keep fucking him, taking him until they both came in a blaze of pleasure. Then he’d breed him again.

"Do you want to claim me, Tsunayoshi?" He whines, needing just a little bit more from the older Rain.

"Only if you want me to." He tries to clench around the cock in his ass. "No point in claiming a mate who doesn't _want_ to be claimed. No kits if the doe doesn't want them." He figures out the muscles to squeeze to tighten around the cock buried in his rear, and chirrups in pleasure at how good it feels to clench around a thick cock. He can’t _be_ bred, but he can enjoy the attempts.

"And if I want them?" He makes a pleased noise at the question.

"Then you just have to _want_ the kits, sweetheart." Tsuyoshi makes his own curious noise. "Want them with the same determination that you use to ignite your Flame, and they'll be oh so pretty, Tsuyoshi." He hisses and cums around the thick cock in his ass, and then, once Tsuyoshi’s cum himself in response, and collapsed over him, he wriggled out from beneath the older Rain. He admired the mess he’d made of the Rain, and the way Tsuyoshi’s Flames felt. He was still aroused, and Tsuyoshi was there, his body ripe for the taking, so he does. Pounces, and rams himself back into the older man and purrs in delight at the sensation of slick, tight heat around his cock. "You've already 'caught' Tsuyoshi. You're slick. Wouldn’t be slick if you hadn’t decided you want this."

"Pretty." The words come from Takeshi, who looks sleepy and well sated. "You're really pretty like this, Pops."

"He is, isn't he." It's harder to nuzzle Tsuyoshi the way he had Hayato now he has his cock in him - the older of his two swordsmen is too tall for that - and he reaches with his magic, and suddenly he can. "And all mine." Takeshi pouts at him, and he pointedly grooms the oldest of his does before resuming humping him. He’s amused to see that Takeshi's fascinated by the way his cock is sliding in and out of his father's ass; Hayato takes advantage of his distraction, and he purrs at the sight of his senior doe fucking the younger of his two swordsmen.

Takeshi and Tsuyoshi make the most adorable sounds when they're both taken at the same time, their voices twinning together, and Hayato has the most darling set of ears poking out of his hair as he humps away at Takeshi furiously, and he’s going to thoroughly enjoy watching the two of them together. Hayato's ears are the same colour as his hair, and the silvery fur they’re covered in looks so soft that all he wants to do is groom it for _hours_.

He nuzzles and humps his oldest doe a little bit more, cumming in delight at the way Tsuyoshi clenches around him in response to a particularly pretty whimper from Takeshi.

Tsuyoshi collapse beneath him, and he much prefers his doe to be wriggling beneath him, an active participant in their own breeding. He dismounts his older swordsman, giving him an absent minded and affectionate lick, and then he tugs Hayato off Takeshi and takes his Storm again, revelling in how prettily Hayato moans and whines for him and leaving Tsuyoshi to absently groom his son, and the two Rains are so pretty, but his Storm is even prettier now, with how he's surrendered to the magic, to the shift and the dozen kits in his belly.


	22. Dragon of the Vongola (2/?) - Tsuna/Xanxus

[Dragon of the Vongola (1/?)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12317166/chapters/28937100)

It had taken him almost a week to heal from his deflowering. (He still doesn’t regret his choice to surrender to the other Sky, even if the aftermath of it was rather painful.) Xanxus's Sun had helped his body to heal - and he noted, made a few modifications to his body he _really_ didn't mind, given the ligaments Xanxus had snapped in the process of fucking the eggs into him - but the Wrath Sky was incredibly impatient and thought he was the best thing since sliced bread, and as soon as Lussuria had cleared him for sex, he’d been pounced on; and okay, Xanxus’s human cock wasn’t nearly as hard to take as his draconic one, but the other Sky was still a foot and a half taller than him and scaled appropriately and he was sore more often than not. (He’s also _very_ skilled with it, and he’s entirely satisfied with his current fate and he wasn't going to deny his dragon access to his body. Watching Xanxus flame Iemitsu had been the best treat _ever_.)

For most of that time - and several days afterwards, too - he’d been kept confined to Xanxus’s bed, and lavished with attention. Not that that had been a hardship, not with the way his dragon adored him, but without him there to ride herd on his ridiculous friends, apparently Takeshi had gotten up to no good; according to his dragon, his Rain had shamelessly baited Squalo, and judging by the sounds Takeshi was currently making, his dragon’s second had snapped and pounced on him.

The eggs make moving hard - even with the healed ligaments, he was sore and wobbly, his centre of gravity radically shifted -but he eased himself off the bed, and waddled over to the window just in time to see the silvery form of his dragon's second-in-command taking to the air with his swordsman impaled on the very tip of his cock, the same way he had been. "I wonder what the baby-trash said to my Shark to get himself taken for a flight; Lussuria was trying to insist that we wait, and see how you do with my clutch before anyone else took their new toys." Xanxus nudged his feet apart, and then sighed when he remembered their height difference, "stay there, brat. Squalo's going to be a while and I want to fuck you during the show." He's lifted up to kneel on a high stool, and his legs nudged apart. His ass is slick and open and even though his Wrath is part-shifted and his body is so full of his dragon's eggs that _there_ shouldn’t be any space left for it, he takes the penetration incredibly easily, and he leans back against his dragon and _purrs_.

Takeshi makes the most adorable sounds as he slides down Squalo's oversized cock a quarter-inch at a time; and the older Rain has to know he's watching because he's angled himself to allow them to watch Takeshi squirm on the spike he’s impaled on.. His own Rain takes the ovipositor incredibly easily, and Takeshi has enough body strength left to actually lift himself off it and sink back down again, using the foreleg the draconic Squalo offers him for leverage . "This is Squalo’s first clutch, and it’s going to be _very_ pretty to watch him force them into your Rain." His dragon nuzzles at him, and starts to thrust, making the eggs shift inside his body, and sending shivers up his spine. But by the time he sees the second bulge forced into his Rain, his own dragon has had enough for the comparatively restricted movement their current position allows for, and he finds himself spun away from the window and towards the open space in the room. "Fuck it. Lussuria can repair anything I fuck up -"

He screams as the 'cock' in his ass goes from oversized human appendage to Dragon-sized again, and his pelvis creaks, but the Sun's modifications take the strain and nothing tears - including the currently _very_ thin skin stretched over the eggs he was incubating - and fuck, this was still overwhelming despite them not being in the air. In fact it was probably even more overwhelming, because in this position Xanxus had leverage to thrust, and he was using _all_ of that leverage. "You were definitely born for this, brat." It’s all he can do to brace himself, and there’s nothing left but blinding pleasure as he’s taken by the older sky. The ridges on the dragon’s cock are _just_ as delightful as he remembered, and fuck, he was ruined for humans.

* * *

He wakes up to his pet squirming and whimpering in the most pitiful way, his abdomen rippling with convulsive muscle movements, and it takes him a moment to realise what’s going on. "Lussuria, get in here. Brat, you're going to survive this, understood? You’re _mine_ and you’re not _allowed_ to die."

"He's not going to die, but he's going to be screaming his head off, Boss-honey. He's got six melon size eggs and an opening significantly smaller to force them out of. I knew I shouldn't have let you talk me into fucking with his DNA to accelerate his healing, even if breaching a virgin-tight ass with that monster you call a cock is your kink, Boss-honey." He’s tempted to cuff his Sun; so what if he likes his pet tight? At least he doesn’t have to beat his pet to get it up the way Lussuria does.

"Come here brat. You can guess what the solution to your current problem is. Climb on my cock and ride it, unless you want to go for a short flight?" He’d thoroughly enjoy _both_ options. His pet shivers, and crawls up the bed towards him, the six large eggs visible in all their glory through his stretched taut skin. He has to help his pretty pet to mount his _very_ large cock, but once he's impaled the boy rides him like it's an olympic sport, and the twitches and shivers and muscles spasms as his body prepares to expel his first viable clutch are delightful. He's _really_ hoping that his pet survives because he can already feel another clutch of eggs starting to form in his oviducts.

Tsuna cums twice before collapsing forward on his chest, and his softened cock slips free from his pet’s body.. "I know the pretty baby Sky is a lot of fun on your cock, and you’d like to roll over and violate him some more, Boss-honey, but we really should get those eggs out of him first.”. His pet makes the most adorable sounds as the two of them manipulate his body into releasing the eggs, and then Lussuria is cooing, and there's a single, glittering egg being put to one side. "Keep pushing little one. Now they’ve released from their anchor points we need to get them out of you before they cause complications."

The new clutch of eggs forming his oviducts even as his pet expels the next three, and by the time Lussuria extracts the last two from his pet's exhausted and wrecked body he's fallen back into the same state he'd achieved during the Ring Battles and was ready to take to the air with the baby-Boss impaled on his cock, and fill him back up with eggs again. He should fight it, should give his pet time to heal up from their current clutch, but the eggs are heavy, and he wants to reclaim his pet from his Sun so much that he can already feel the first one sliding into place, and he's not willing to put himself in pain again. "Luss, you need to get _out_. I have another clutch and -"

"Boss-honey -" He roars, and the Sun flinches, and does as he orders, carrying the basket full of viable eggs, so pretty with their glittering shells and potent flames from the room, and he transforms and drives his cock back into his pet, frantic for relief from the pain of being egg-bound. His pet’s body hasn't had time to heal from the previous clutch and it means the eggs can slip easily into the spaces the previous clutch had carved out in his pet’s body, and when the last one - the seventh - has been forced into Tsuna, he collapses over him in relief at the release. It feels so good to lay his eggs, and it’s even better to do so into living flesh.


	23. half-Succubu!Hayato/hanyou!Kyoya

Hibari pins him to the roof, tonfa across his throat, and knee pressing against his balls, and he swallows convulsively. "Carnivore."

The single word is pleased, and he stares up at Hibari, something like disbelief in his eyes. "Oh for fuck sake, haven't you heard of words, Hibari? They're those noises that other people can understand, and make it a lot easier to persuade someone into consensual sex, for starters." He gets a single raised eyebrow, and the knee in his groin ground against his cock and balls in a way that suggested that he'd just given the demon prefect  _ideas_. That notion is confirmed when the tonfa against his throat eases off slightly, and Hibari's hand shapes his cock. "Yes, I've fucked and been fucked before. No, it can't happen here unless you have something that isn't going to itch like fuck for lube. I learned that lesson the hard way, and -" he swears as Hibari flips him over, and his face is ground against the rough surface of the roof; he has to fight the reflex to heal himself, because god damn it, he didn't want to have to use a scalpel to get the dust out, "-  _words_!"

"Hn. Don't need them." There's a tearing sound, and he resigns himself to what's apparently happening, because okay, being pinned down was hot, and the demon prefect was hot, and there wasn't much he could do to break his current position. His boxers went the same way as his trousers, and he rolled his eyes. It was so  _Hibari_. A slick, blunt object presses against his asshole, and he tightens reflexively.

"What the fuck are you trying to use as lube, Hibari?"

"Oil. Tonfa." Apparently even spreading his legs for the Cloud barely gets him options on two-syllable words, but given he's seen Hibari with wooden tonfas, he'll hope like hell it's something fairly body safe, and stop trying to resist. He swears again, as the demon prefect skips at least three stages of foreplay - he may have done this before, but it had been before he arrived in Japan, and he'd only had his fingers since then - and that could only be an actual tonfa being forced into his back passage. It was certainly round and cold enough, and his body protests.

"Fuckity-fuck. You might be a fucking youkai, Hibari, but human bodies have limits, even those of us who have Flames. Give me a fucking minute to adjust unless you want to have to go and get my perverted cousin and explain how you broke me." The tonfa drives in deep, but more slowly, and he feels his body rearrange itself to permit the abuse, and he swallows another protest; Hibari's opinions of Mists were well known, and if he realised he was a Mist, too, especially in the middle of fucking it wasn't going to be pretty. "Okay. Probably ready for your cock, unless you're packing something that would make a Cavallone blush." His body complains bitterly about the empty, hollow feeling, but Hibari's impatient, and the cock that presses into him is an entirely respectable size, but nowhere near the biggest thing he's fucked himself on. (He just hadn't brought those toys with him; he hadn't wanted to have to explain them to the customs men; it was why he'd only had his fingers for the last six months.)

He wriggles and tilts his hips and Kyoya's cock sinks deep into his ass, soothing the hollow feeling. Kyoya thrusts and he moans, long and low and pleased by the thick cock stroking at his insides, and merciful mother of mary, he'd missed this. "You can keep doing this. Feels  _very_  good. Even if you are still a youkai." He's not sure if Hibari will recognise that that was meant to be a tease, but the Cloud does at least respond to the jibe.

"Hanyou. The correct term is hanyou. Haha-ue is the youkai." He's not sure if the Prefect is actually joking, but there's a tonfa across the back of his neck, Kyoya's weight leant against it, and the cock in his ass fucking into his body ruthlessly, expanding, making him take the brutal use. "You are hanyou, too." He isn't. His parents are entirely human. Well at least as far as he knows? Though Shamal being an incubus would explain a lot about his mentor, even if the idea of Lavina as a succubus was kind of weird. "You could take a lot more than I'm inflicting on you."

"Oh, for fuck sake, Hibari." The weight on the back of his neck increases and the speed of the thrusts, the way his ass is being fucked, becomes fairly brutal, but ultimately he's enjoying it and huh. If Shamal was an incubus, and Hibari's coating everything in his Flames the weight of Cloud is overwhelming and if he could just ... he reaches, and things sort of click, and he's a puddle of  _very_  pleased Hayato, melting into the roof, and he's going to be so hyperactive later - he always is after he uses his own Cloud Flames, but it feels so good.

"Told you. Hanyou, too." He grumbles and sprawls, spreading his legs wider, and Hibari takes him so hard it's like there's a jackhammer being used on his prostate. "Will introduce you to Haha-ue and keep you. Haha-ue has rules about Namimori." There's a bite to the side of his throat, sharp teeth, and he wonders with the only part of his brain that's really functional what Hibari's youkai side is. The teeth don't slice into his flesh, so probably not vampire? But enough to make him cum, muscles spasming around the cock buried in his ass and he's one with the roof (okay, exaggeration; he's a melted mess, and he's not lost control of his Storm Flames) and there's Hibari's cum and ooooh, okay, yeah, he can own being part incubus if the demon Prefect fucking him and cumming in his ass feels this good. "Mmmm. Should be easier to get you back up to weight again, if I feed you ‘regularly’ baka-hanyou." He wants to protest, but if he's been starving himself, maybe he deserves it, and why didn't Shamal say  _something_!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * A [Restricted Work] by [Night-Mare (Aoife)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare) Log in to view. 




End file.
